What! I'm a Pokemon!
by DeliriousAbsol
Summary: When two friends are sucked into a Mystery Dungeon game, what they don't expect is to find their friends and a host of anime characters also there... with no memories of their human lives! Something strange is going on in this world, and the duo find themselves trying to solve a mystery that becomes known as the Case of Lost Pokemon. ACCEPTING REQUESTS - see inside for details!
1. It Starts

**A/N - here is the first chapter of a long comedy I am re-writing for the purpose of sharing it up here. I've written the first two chapters to get the ball rolling. It's filled with a lot of humor, randomness and banter... and a whole host of colourful characters. I've delayed re-writing this as it was difficult to decide where to put it. In some sense, it's a crossover, but it has so MANY crossovers in it that there is nowhere suitable for it in that section. But since it is more heavily Pokemon based, I am putting it here. It IS a Mystery Dungeon fic, and the other characters are merely referenced and renamed something else anyway. So...**

 **Now for the exciting part... this is where YOU come in. Have a character you'd like to see as a cameo? An adventurous mission you want to send the main cast on? Then post it in a review! =D I would be delighted to add some customization to this crazy story! The characters you request may well be cameos... but there are also going to be some Goofing Off chapters that deviate away from the plot to just be outright crazy (cos we all need to goof off from time to time... don't we?) as such, these characters may have bigger rolls in side stories!**

 **Here is the application:**

 **Name and Species:  
Anime Character (if applicable):  
Personality:  
Interesting traits:**

 **Or for missions... just follow the example for the missions in Mystery Dungeon games ;)**

 **I hope this excites all you as much as it does me! I've been wanting to revisit this story for quite a while!**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its critters or ANY animes or video games referenced in this fanfic. It is all purely for fan enjoyment and nothing more!**

1 – It Starts

First there was a flash of bright light.

Then the faintest memory of a handheld console making a strange sucking noise.

Then there was the motion sickness.

And then... wetness.

"Argh!" Flailing. "Who on earth put a lake there?!"

"Jimmy..." Arms crossed. "It's a puddle."

Jimmy stopped flailing. Then stood up. The ground seemed a lot... closer than normal. Shaking a foot... a bare foot I might add... he stepped out of the puddle and looked down.

"Oh yeh, so it is... wait..." He raised an eyebrowless brow. "Since when was I green?" He looked over at his friend. "Del! Don't take this the wrong way or anything but... why are you an Oshawott?!"

Del, for the first time since landing on solid ground, looked down at her... paws. "What?" She then ran over to the puddle and looked down to see the white, round face of an Oshawott peering back at her. "I'm a Pokemon?! Since when did that happen?!"

"You tell me!" Jimmy crossed his small arms. "And why am I a Snivy?"

Del pondered this for a moment and smirked. "Kinda suits you actually."

"You sayin' I'm smug?"

"No..."  
"You are, aren't you?"  
"I think we have bigger things to be worrying about than if I think you're smug or not." Del sighed, patting the scalchop on her stomach anxiously. "I feel very nude."

"Don't worry, you have fur." Jimmy stuck his nose in the air. "I, however, have _no_ fur. If you ever wondered what a Snivy felt like... it's scaly."  
"I imagined they were scaly. They're lizards."

"Well anyway, I can't say I'm pleased about this."

"Neither am I. We were only playing a game." Del sat down. It was a rather different experience than normal. For one, she had flippers and they were attached to very stubby legs, which made the act of 'sitting down' more of a 'flop onto the backside' and both stubby legs stuck out in front of her, absolutely impossible to cross. "Did we... get sucked into the game?"

"Dunno." Jimmy also sat down, and crossed his legs as if to mock her. "You were showing me the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. You took the test... and then this happened."

Del's eyes widened. "Those words... it was going to tell me what Pokemon I was-"

"Yes. I believe it said 'I see... you must be...' then there was a flash-"

"And a sucking noise-"

"Then the motion sickness-"

"And you landed in a puddle."

"Yes. And got my tail wet." Jimmy reached over to his tail and beat it with his paws. "Stupid puddle."

"So, I'm an Oshawott." Del sighed and leant back on her paws. "I suppose there's worse things."

"Yeh. You could be a Snivy."

"What's your beef with Snivy?" Del crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well... nothing, but... I mean... couldn't I have been something better? Like... I dunno... something more big and manly. Like..." He spread his arms wide. "A Tyranitar?"

Del blinked. "They're tall."  
"I'm tall."

"Yeh but..." Del blinked again, her eyes widening. "They're _tall_. Like _tall_ tall. So tall they make normal tall things look tiny."

"Now I'm just picturing a Tyranitar on stilts."

"Ahh!" Del flailed her arms and fell onto her back.

Jimmy stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just... the image startled me."

"Oh uhm... okay, think about Bunearies."

Del sat up. "Okay I'm better now. Let's have a look around."  
"S'pose. No point in sitting around here is there?"

"I guess not."

Jimmy helped her up. "Hey! I've just noticed something."  
"What?"  
"I have a type advantage to you now. HAH! Beat that! _Finally_! After all those times you kicked my ass with your team of overpowered monsters, I now have the upper-"  
He was cut off as Del sprayed a water gun in his face. He wiped a paw across his face, scattering droplets everywhere.

"What was that for?!"

Del placed her paws on her hips. "Cooling down your hot head."

"So you _spat_ at me?"  
Del looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess so, yeh."

Jimmy snorted. "Whatever, let's just go. Wet tail... wet head... what next?"

With that, they shuffled away from the puddle towards what appeared to be a dirt track leading up a not-so-steep hill. It was seemingly deserted, and rather quiet. Even more so as neither of them had much to say, still rather shell-shocked to have had their forms changed so drastically (and in Jimmy's case, feeling rather too soggy).

"Oh look!" Del pointed a paw. "There's a building there!" She clapped her paws together. "Oh what a cute little hut!"

Jimmy paused next to her and stared at the building. It was made almost entirely out of soil, leaves and twigs. But one wouldn't think that to look at it, as it was a rather extravagant structure. It rose up from the ground in a form that greatly resembled the head and torso of a giant Pikachu, even down to the colour. Wooden steps ran up its front so those who wished to enter did so through a doorway beneath its chin.

"What do you think it is?" Jimmy asked. "A museum for the awesomeness that is Pikachu? Erected by Ash Ketchum?"  
"It's a bit small for a human building." Del scratched her chin. "I think... this may be built by Pokemon."

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "You're saying Pokemon have architectural skills?"  
"Apparently so."

"And they can talk and everything?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, yes. Let's face it, you don't sound to me like your speaking anything that could pass off as remotely Snivish."

"Snivish?"  
"Yes. Do I sound... Oshish to you?" Del looked at him.

Jimmy gave her a blank stare, cocked his head on one side and fought the urge to burst into fits of laughter. "Osh... Oshish?"

"Sorry, do I amuse you?"

Jimmy let a snort of laughter escape his pointed nose before bringing it back under control.

Del sighed and turned to walk away. She waved her arm at him. "Go on, laugh if you must."

Jimmy fell to the floor in fits of giggles, gasping out the word 'Oshish' between breaths.

"When you're quite done," Del called over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting at the gate."  
"I'm done." Jimmy appeared next to her. "Wait, I don't see a gate."

"The gate at the top of the stairs." Del waddled onto the first wooden step.

"Wait!" Jimmy grabbed her shoulder. "You're going _inside_ that thing?"

Del looked back at him. "Well of course. Where else are we going to go?"

"I dunno, but freakish English speaking Pokemon that build giant Pikachu shaped buildings just isn't settling very well with me!"

"Jimmy. Look at me."

Jimmy looked at her.

"What am I?"  
"An Oshawott..."

"And what are you?"  
"A Snivy..."  
"Therefore we are...?"

"Pokemon?"  
"Exactly. So if freakish English speaking Pokemon did build this giant Pikachu shaped building we have no better disguise than what we have now."

Del turned to move up the stairs, but was stopped as a green clawed hand grabbed her shoulder once more.

"Del, wait!"

She looked back. "What now?"  
"What if it's not freakish English speaking Pokemon with architectural skills but instead... evil wicked humans who wouldn't bat an eyelid at making us their entertainment-duo-slash-talking-Pokemon-slaves?"

Del gave him an exasperated stare. "Jimmy... your imagination is working in overtime again isn't it?"

"No. I'm thinking logically. I might be a Snivy, but I'm a very scared Snivy. I'm supposed to be a human. I don't even know how to get my vine whip out – oh wait, there it goes."

Two long vines came out of the leaves on Jimmy's neck.

"Well done. Put them back in, we don't want to scare whoever is on the other side of that door."

"I don't know how! How?!"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a grass type!"  
Jimmy looked desperate, grabbing the vines in his paws and trying to shove them back into his neck.

"Fine," Del sighed. "Can you suck them back in?"

Jimmy made a sucking noise as he puckered his lips.

Nothing happened.

"Nope," he said flatly. Then he panicked again grabbing at the vines which seemed reluctant to obey.

Del placed her head in her paws. "You're hopeless. Try... try talking to them?"

Jimmy stopped what he was doing (which wasn't much as now the vines were tied around his paws, tail and head) and looked at her. "Talk to my vines? Are you kidding me?!"

Del threw her arms in the air. "I'm out of options!"

"Is there a problem?"

The voice came from behind Del, causing her and Jimmy to freeze and look over at the speaker.

A lone Pokemon – a Teddiursa to be exact – was stood in the doorway sucking on her paw. And her voice sounded remarkably like...

"Peg?" Jimmy asked.

The Teddiursa blinked in surprise. "Yes... I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Del looked from the Teddiursa to Jimmy and back.

"I've never met you," the Teddiursa went on. "Yet you seem to know my name. How curious."

Del and Jimmy exchanged confused glances then looked back at Peg.

"I guess I'm just good at guessing names? Erm..." Jimmy stopped and tugged at his vines. "Oh sheesh I'm stuck."

"You don't seem to know what you're doing," Peg told him as she descended the stairs towards them. "Would you like a hand?"  
"Please," Jimmy said, giving up. "I'm in a bit of a tangle."  
"You know what?" said Del, pointing at Jimmy haughtily. "This is because you laughed at me earlier."  
Jimmy gave her a blank stare. "You're going to laugh at me aren't you."  
"I'm thinking about it."

 **A painful untangling session later**

Jimmy sat rubbing the leaves on his neck, looking rather relieved.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," he said, looking over at Peg. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." The Teddiursa sucked noisily on her paw as she stared at the two Pokemon. "What did you say your names are?"

"We didn't," said Del. She stuck out a paw. "I'm Del. And this clueless buffoon here is Jimmy."  
Peg stared at her paw as though she was expecting something to be in it, then looked up at Del. Del withdrew her paw and hid it behind her back, filing a mental note about Pokemon and handshakes away under 'possibly not'.

"So what is this place?" she asked the Teddiursa, looking up at the tall Pikachu shaped building.

"This is Pika's Place," said Peg. "Haven't you heard of it?"  
"No, we're..." Del paused, "not from around here."

"Oh?" Peg looked from Del to Jimmy and back again. "Pika's Place is known far and wide. Where are you from?"

"Far away," Jimmy explained. "Like so far away you probably haven't heard of it."  
Peg sucked her paw a few more times before lowering it slightly and saying, "Okay."

Del and Jimmy exchanged glances and silent sighs of relief.

"Well, let me take you inside." Peg stood up and led them up the wooden stairs.

Del and Jimmy followed after her, Del much more hesitant this time. It could be assumed that the appearance of another talking Pokemon had made her feel somewhat uneasy – or it could be the uncanny resemblance to a friend in their own world.

Whatever the reason, inside Pika's Place caused Jimmy to let out a long, impressed whistle. "Swank!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Peg looked back over her shoulder.

"Erm..." Jimmy shuffled his feet. "I'm impressed?"

Peg stared at him for a moment, causing him to visibly shrink away, then turned back to where she was going, leading them down a long corridor lined with thick luxurious leaves and trimmed along the tops of the walls with ornamental berries.

"You have to agree," Jimmy whispered to Del, "It does look very-"

"Don't say 'swank'," Del growled, flashing her canines. "It sounds rude."

Jimmy blinked. "Does it?"

Peg stopped at a door mid way down the corridor and opened it. "This way."  
The two Pokemon followed after her cautiously. Inside the room almost took their breath away. It was filled with various Pokemon either playing some kind of chess-like board game on the floor, nattering over cups filled with assorted berry juices or looking over what appeared to be fliers.

Peg cut through them, leading Del and Jimmy to a door on the other side of the room where she stopped abruptly and knocked twice.

"Who's there?" said Jimmy.

Peg looked at him.

Jimmy shrank back behind Del.

A male voice came from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Peg opened the door and took one step inside.

"You have visitors."

"Really?" The voice sounded a little more excited this time. "Well bring them! Bring them in!"

Peg smiled at Del and Jimmy and ushered them inside.

Del and Jimmy were less than keen however and edged inside as slowly as they could. The door closed behind them, the Teddiursa deciding to leave them alone with whoever was in the small room. The walls were filled with book shelves lined with various manuscripts, and sat in a black leatherette chair at a small desk was a Pikachu with his back to them. He span round in his chair and opened his arms wide with a grin.

"Hello!"

Jimmy screamed.

Del jumped then cuffed Jimmy over the head. "You startled me!"

Jimmy gave her the 'wounded puppy' look. "Sorry..."

"It's my fault," said the Pikachu. "I was a little enthusiastic. We've not had visitors in a while." He stood up and approached them. They eyed him up and down, taking in the fact he was wearing a black waistcoat finished off with a little blue tie around his neck. "The name's Pika, and this, as you have probably guessed, is my place. Hence Pika's Place. Get it?"  
"Genius," said Jimmy sarcastically.

Pika seemed to not get his use of sarcasm as he beamed. "Well, welcome! What brings you here?"  
"We're lost, actually," Del explained.

"Really? Where are you from?"  
"Far away," she said before Jimmy could interject. "We came here hoping you could help us. It was the first building we saw, if I'm honest."

"Well, any Pokemon lost or otherwise is very welcome here. You see, we send out rescue teams to help Pokemon like you. Lost, wounded in battle, affected by the crimes of those more hostile, whatever the cause we help them! Does that sound like something you might like?"  
Jimmy blinked. "You sound like a salesman."

"Oh..." Pika blushed, a small bead of sweat forming on his left ear. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm promoting my little business! I'm trying to recruit members, and I've not even asked your names! You might even be completely unqualified!" He scratched the back of his head and giggled. "I guess I got carried away."  
Jimmy leant over to Del and whispered, "I think this guy might be a little bit mad."

Del nodded and whispered back, "I couldn't agree more."

"What do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"What else can we do? Just follow my lead. I've played these games." Del straightened up and smiled at Pika. "I'm Del, and this is Jimmy."  
Jimmy stood to attention. "Yes, I am Jimmy."

"Well Del, Jimmy." Pika sat back in his chair. "Let me tell you a bit about what we do here. Like I said, we send out groups to help those who may need help. We get adverts from other Pokemon asking us to help their friends or relatives. As such, our teams have to be good at solving these problems or we don't get our rewards, you see. So good combat skills are necessary, bravery, positive attitude, a preferable knowledge of the area but that's not necessary so long as you have good survival skills." He looked at them. "Do you have rescue team experience?"

Jimmy looked over at Del, waiting for her to answer this question.

"Uhm... yes..." Del nodded. "We... we are a rescue team."  
"Really?" Pika asked, drowning out Jimmy's equally confused remark.

"Yes." Del looked over at her friend. "Right Jimmy?"

Jimmy shuffled his feet and looked over at Pika. "Y-yes."

Pika spread his paws slightly. "What is your rescue team's name?"

"Uhm..." Del shrugged. "The Explorers of..."  
"Of...?"

"Of..." Jimmy looked up. "Stuff!"

Pika raised a yellow eyebrow. "The Explorers of Stuff?"

"Yes," Del nodded. "And Things." She tried to look proud. "The Explorers of Stuff and Things."

An awkward silence passed between the occupants of the small room.

"The title's a work-in-progress," said Jimmy.

Pika beamed. "Okay. Well then, if you are happy to join then you can."

"Really?" Del and Jimmy said simultaneously.

"Of course!" Pika stood up and gestured to the door. "Well... shall I show you around?"

...

 **Please R &R! =D I do read them!**


	2. Something Weird is Going On Here

**A/N - Here's chapter two, filled with randomness, terrible jokes and other such fun. Right now, Wednesday seems like the best day for an upload. If this generates enough follows and faves, I may also add Saturday and make it two submissions a week.**

 **It's great to have something light-hearted to write alongside my more serious fanfic. If you've not checked The End out yet, please do =D**

 **This story is still accepting requests, and may do for its duration. I've not started working on chapter 3 yet, so throw them at me! If not, I'll have to wing it and write my own D=**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its critters, or any of the other anime characters and series referenced in this fanfiction!**

2 – Something Weird is Going On Here...

Pika opened the door and immediately a large group of Pokemon abandoned their eavesdropping and acted nonchalant. Pika didn't seem to notice this, however, and led Del and Jimmy though the large crowd of Pokemon and out into the hallway.

"As you can see there are three doors here, each leading to a different room." The Pikachu pointed to each door in turn. "The dining room, the meeting room and the room we just came from."

"What room is that?" Jimmy asked.

"The relaxing room."

Jimmy looked over at Del. "Did you see a massage table in there?"

Del shook her head.

Pika moved on through the hallway and Del and Jimmy took a moment to look around before following him.

"Hey. What's that?" Jimmy pointed back the way they'd come at a little wooden square squatting inside the wall.

"That," Pika said, following his claw, "is the elevator."

"You have an elevator?" Del and Jimmy gasped.

"Yes. It provides easy access to the medical ward."

Jimmy's jaw dropped and he looked at his friend. "Medical ward? _Medical ward_? You never told me this game was dangerous!"  
Del stared at Jimmy aghast then looked back at the Pikachu. He had already wandered on, wittering away, seemingly oblivious to whether or not they were following him.

"Be careful," she told the Snivy. "We don't want to seem suspicious."  
"No, no." Jimmy crossed his arms and looked up and down the hallway. " _We_ don't want to seem suspicious."  
"Jimmy, calm down." Del waddled a paw at him. "You're a Pokemon. You're in a rescue team. Act like it."

"You're taking this oddly well." Jimmy moved on down the corridor and Del was forced to follow him.

"Taking it well? I just got shape-shifted! I'm as scared as you are! Even – Argh!"  
Pika had led them into the dining room and standing in the middle of it was a stocky, tall Tyranitar setting the table with a pink, lace tablecloth.

"Well, hello there Pika!" he boomed. "You've bought some new friends along I see!"

"Yes!" Pika beamed from ear to ear. "These two here are Del and Jimmy. Together they form The Explorers of Stuff and Things!"

"Oh how wonderful!" Rexi abandoned his table-setting to stride over to the two Pokemon, which didn't take him much time considering his size.

Del's jaw dropped and a low whine escaped her mouth. Jimmy clasped a paw over her mouth and smiled at the Tyranitar.

"So... you're a chef?" He eyed the giant Pokemon's floral apron.

"That I am!" Rexi beamed.

Pika gave a nod of approval. "Best chef in Pika's Place! You should try his berry soufflé!"

Rexi's expression became one of concern as he looked down at Del. "Is your friend all right?"

"She's fine!" said Jimmy. "She's just a little – yeow!"

Del's Oshawott canines bit into Jimmy's soft, green paw and he yanked it back from her mouth.

"T – T – Tyranitar!" Del exclaimed.

"What?! Where?!" Rexi's eyes widened and he looked frantically around the dining room. In one swift motion he dived over the heads of the three Pokemon – causing a yell from Del – to cower behind Jimmy.

Jimmy looked back at him, then at Pika, his eyes searching for an explanation.

"Don't worry!" Pika laughed. "There are no Tyranitar here, Rexi!" He looked from Del to Jimmy. "Rexi is... a little afraid of Tyranitar."

"But..." Del anxiously eyed the large rock Pokemon then looked back at Pika. "But he's-"

"An Oshawott." Pika nodded. "Exactly!" He then gave the two Pokemon a look that said he knew full well that Rexi was indeed a Tyranitar and that such matters needed no discussion at the moment.

"Oh. Erm." Del cleared her throat then looked back at the cowering Rexi. "Maybe I was imagining things."

"Oh! Well!" Rexi stood up, towering over the three smaller Pokemon. "I do that all the time!" He laughed heartily and strode over them to the dining table. "I think I had better get things finished in here, or hungry tummies will be complaining their meals are late again!"

"Very well!" Pika waved a paw. "I shall finish showing our new friends around!"  
"Yes! It was lovely meeting you!" Rexi grinned.

"You too!" Jimmy and Del replied, the latter somewhat nervously, as they followed Pika from the dining room.

Once the door was closed, Pika looked at each of them in turn and led them towards a flight of winding stairs.

"Just to clarify," Pika began, "Rexi has no idea he's a Tyranitar."  
"You're kidding." Jimmy frowned. "Has he never looked in a mirror?" At Pika's blank expression, he added, "Or a puddle?"  
"Apparently not," said Pika. "We don't keep puddles in Pika's Place. He was raised by Oshawott, and that is the life he knows."  
"And his fear?" Del asked.

"His family was unfortunately killed by a Tyranitar."  
Del paled and Jimmy had to give her a nudge to prompt her to climb the stairs.

"Don't fret," Pika told Del. "He's one of the nicest Pokemon I've had the pleasure of meeting! I'm sure you'll be fine friends in no time."

The staircase ended in an intricate tunnel that forked off into many little rooms.

"This is our sleeping quarters," said Pika. "The females go this way," he nodded to the tunnel at their right. "And the males go that way." He nodded to the left. He turned to address Del. "If you follow this tunnel round, your nest room will be the fifth one on your right."  
"Okay. I'll give it a shot." Del waddled to the tunnel's entrance.

Pika then turned to Jimmy. "As for you, I can show you the way! Follow me."

...

Del waddled down the narrow tunnel, making a mental note that it forked off in many directions, leading to yet more nest rooms. Hers was easy to find however and after exploring a little she backtracked to the given room.

Inside were three piles of hay. One of them was up against a window. The other two were pressed up against the left wall, one of which was currently occupied by an Eevee, her nose buried in a book.

"H... hello?" Del ventured.

The Eevee blinked and looked up at her. "Hello?"

"I'm Del. I've been told by Pika that I'm meant to be staying in here?"

"Hmm." The Eevee crinkled her nose as she took this in. "You'll want the nest behind mine then. The one by the window belongs to Peg."  
"Peg?" Del looked at the nest as if she expected the Teddiursa to jump out of it in a flurry of stars and confetti.

"Yes. She's a Teddiursa." The Eevee glanced back down at her book then up at Del again. "I'm Kiki, by the way. You are?"

"Del." The Oshawott glanced around the room then realisation washed over her as she finally placed the Eevee's voice. Her sister... how had she missed that? She looked back round at the Eevee sharply. "You said your name's Kiki?"

"Mhmm." The Eevee was currently lost back in her book and she frowned at the effort to detach herself from the imaginary world within. "Weren't you listening?"

Del tapped her scalchop and glanced around the room again. This was big. First their friend, now her sister... she had to find Jimmy and tell him.

"Excuse me, I have to look for my friend." She turned to leave the room.

Kiki looked up. "It will be dinner soon." She leapt from her nest and padded to the doorway. "I can take you back to the dining room if you want to follow me? Your friend will likely be there soon anyway."

"Weren't you reading?" Del followed the Eevee.

"I was. But it's hard to read with someone talking to you. Plus there's no point in getting lost in a good book mere minutes before eating. Come on, follow Kiki. Have you been to the dining room yet?" The Eevee looked back at her.

"Yes." Del shuddered at the memory.

"Fantastic berry soup!" Kiki grinned. "I can't wait! Peg is probably there already."

...

Pika left Jimmy at his room with instructions to have a quick look then join them for dinner. After he'd left, Jimmy took one look around the nest room, made note of three nests and turned to leave... almost walking smack into an Absol.

The Absol blinked. "Excuse me." His voice sounded somewhat bored, as if seeing a strange Snivy in his room was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. "I need to grab my bag."

"A thousand pardons." Jimmy stepped aside and watched as the Absol picked up a bag from a nest by the far left wall, pulled a large lollypop out of it and sucked it noisily as he walked back to the door.

He looked down at Jimmy's confused expression and spoke around the large rainbow candy.

"Appetiser."

He then marched from the room and Jimmy was left to stand mouth agape as he watched the Absol vanish down the tunnel.

...

Del followed after the speedy Eevee as she spoke at a mile a minute about her books and Pika's Place, the two subjects often merging together. Del found herself wondering if it was her difficulty in keeping up or if Kiki often confused literature and reality (which isn't something her sister did.)

The sound of stampeding feet made Del look round at the adjoining tunnel and a blur of green crashed into her, sending her rolling backwards the way she'd come.

"Jimmy?" she gasped. "What on earth?!"

"Hmm?" Kiki turned around and inclined her head on one side. "You should watch where you're going."

Jimmy scrambled to his feet and rubbed his nose.

"Oh no!" He looked down at Del. "Does my nose look more bent to you?" He went cross-eyed and pawed gingerly at his face.

Del stood up and stared at him. "No. What's wrong?"

"Listen!" He moved in closer to her and cupped a paw over his mouth. "I'm sharing a room... with L!"  
Del blinked. "What?"  
"L! I'm sharing a room with him! He grabbed a lollipop and then he left!"  
Del blinked again. "Pokemon have lollipops?"  
"You're missing the point!"  
"A Pokemon that eats lollipops?" Kiki sat down beside them and looked from Jimmy to Del and back. "I think I know who you mean. You mean Law, right? He's not called L." She looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Although his name does _begin_ with an L."  
Jimmy stared at her for a moment, then pointed dramatically and went, "Ah!"

Del nudged him as Kiki stared at Jimmy's claw then down at herself. Jimmy seemed to catch Del's glance that told him to shut up, she already knew.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiki. "Did I do something to surprise you?"

"No, I..." Jimmy scratched his head. "I was just wondering what looked so good about you then saw the bow on your tail."

"Oh!" Kiki grinned and flicked her long, bushy tail. There was indeed a bright pink bow on it. "Thank you! I made it myself!" She stood and turned away from them. "Now. To dinner!"  
Del watched the Eevee skip away then rounded on Jimmy.

"Did you just hit on my sister?!"

Jimmy blinked. "Apparently. I didn't mean it. I was trying to cover up my booboo."

Del crossed her paws. "Well... don't." She paused. "So... you're sharing a room with L?"

"I know! How freaky is that? It's just... so weird! He's a cartoon!"

"Hmm." Del went thoughtful. "What kind of Pokemon is he?"

" _That's_ what you're thinking?!"  
Del shrugged. "What else can we be thinking right now? Answer my question, bent-nose."  
Jimmy covered his nose with his paws. "You said it wasn't bent!"  
Stare.

Jimmy sighed. "Fine. He's an Absol."

"Hah!" Del smiled. "Kinda makes sense, actually."

"You thought he'd be an Absol?"

"Absol-lutely!"

"... That was terrible."

"I know..."  
"Anyway." Jimmy leant against the wall and crossed his arms. "If we've met your sister, her best friend and an anime character... how many other people do you think got dragged into this crazy-ass world?"  
Del was thoughtful. "Do you think I might find my husband here?"  
"Possibly." Jimmy glanced at her. "What do you think he'll be?"  
Del shrugged. "Probably a Munchlax or something." She caught Jimmy's amused look. "What? He likes food!"  
Jimmy's stomach growled loudly. "Huh. I think I might be hungry."  
"Me too. Let's follow Kiki."

They moved on in the direction Kiki had gone, back down the stairs to the dining hall. The door was closed and on further inspection sported a colourful sign that said 'sorry, closed.' The relaxing room wasn't too far away so they decided to go back there.

Del opened the door, then immediately closed it again.

Jimmy stared at her. "We're still on this side of the door."

"I know." Del pressed her back up against it and fixed wide eyes on her friend. "I don't like it. Everyone was staring at me."

Jimmy shrugged. "Well we _are_ new."

Del glanced away. "I feel exposed."

"Well, I want to mingle. We have to blend in." Jimmy paused and ran a paw over his head. "I hate to be the voice of reason, Del, but we are Pokemon. We need to mix with other Pokemon and act like it."

Del let out a sigh. "Fine."

She turned and opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.

Staaaaaaaare.

Del started to shake.

Jimmy pushed her ahead of him and closed the door behind them.

"Hey!" Kiki waved from a corner beside Peg. "Over here!"  
Feeling much more relaxed, Del and Jimmy strutted over to the Eevee and Teddiursa.

"So!" Kiki smiled at them. "New Pokemon! How exciting!" She nodded to Jimmy and turned to Peg. "He's sharing with Law."

"Really?" Peg sucked her paw and looked up at Jimmy. "What a combination."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy grunted.

"You're also sharing with Shuu."

"Shuu?" Del raised an eyebrow.

"He's a Zorua," Kiki explained. "A bit of a flirtatious, eccentric individual who likes to get into trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?" Jimmy asked, eyes widening.

"Pranks." Peg shrugged.

Kiki nodded and scrutinized Jimmy closely. "Hmm. Your nose does look a little crooked."

Jimmy threw his paws into the air. "Oh for the love of..."

Kiki laughed. "Well, this is going to make for an interesting arrangement!"  
"Indeed." Peg sucked her paw again. "Shuu also has a habit of taking on missions much to advanced for himself."

"Yes." Kiki nodded and fixed Jimmy with a pair of serious brown eyes. "Don't get pulled in."

"Oh great." Jimmy slumped. "So I'm sharing a room with a dangerous duo?"

"At least they don't go around stealing Pokemon." Del said with a nod.

Jimmy gave her a blank stare.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "That was gold!"

"I don't get it," said Kiki.

Peg shook her head slowly and Jimmy copied her.

"Terrible. Just terrible."

Del and Jimmy looked around the crowded room at the vast number of Pokemon.

"Well... I don't see either of them anywhere," said Del.

"Me neither," said Jimmy.

"They're probably just out," said Kiki. "Anyway, it's dinner time soon. Maybe they'll be back by then."

A bell rang right above their heads, causing Del and Jimmy to let out startled yells and leap a

little.

"There it is!" Peg lowered her paw from her mouth and smiled. "Time for berries."

...

 **Please R &R! =D And remember to get your requests in ;)**


	3. A Missing Child

**A/N - originally this was TWO chapters, but I decided to merge them together. This however makes this a very long chapter, almost 6000 words. Let me explain why I did this:**

 **I've had one request so far which I can't wait to get stuck into, BUT one of the characters is a Lucario. Since one of my main cast is a Riolu, I wanted to introduce him first. By the end of this long chapter, all the main cast will have been introduced so I can get started on the request!**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Since it's one update a week, I didn't think readers would really mind...**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the anime characters referenced in this story! This is FAN FICTION!**

3 – A Missing Child

"Well, dinner was interesting!"

"It certainly was."

Del and Jimmy had decided to return to their rooms after dinner and strolled through the confusing web of corridors in a vain attempt to find their abodes. Kiki and Peg had decided to go for a stroll but Del and Jimmy were just too tired for an after-dinner wander, plus the sun was setting and who knew what manner of carnivorous Pokemon might be lurking and decide that Oshawott or Snivy might be just the right snack for an evening meal?

So... off to bed it was.

"I never knew how good Pokemon berries are." Jimmy rubbed his full stomach. "That really hit the spot!"

"I know!" Del grinned. "And they had fish too! I do love fish."

"That's the Oshawott talking."

"Hey, I liked fish as a human too."

"I prefer steak."

"Mmm... steak."

"Wait. Where are we?" Jimmy stopped and looked around. "This part of the corridor looks incredibly cobwebby."

Del looked at him. "You know what lurks in cobwebs?"

Jimmy paled and grabbed Del by the scruff of her neck, dragging her back the way they came.

"This isn't the right tunnel," he grumbled. "How did we overshoot our rooms?"  
"Kind of happens when you're not used to a new place," Del explained. "I do it all the time."

"We should have just gone with Kiki and Peg," Jimmy went on. The tunnel forked off and he paused, looking down all three tunnels. "Can you remember which way we came?"

"No."

"Great!" Jimmy released her and fell to his bottom. "We've not been here a day and already we're lost!"  
"Oh what a fantastic idea! Sitting!" Del threw her arms in the air. "The fastest way to get around!"  
Jimmy looked up at her. "Do I detect sarcasm?"

"I was laying it on thickly enough." She crossed her arms. "Get up. We can't sit around here all night, we need to get back."  
Jimmy folded his arms and pouted. "I hate being lost!"  
"Fine. Stay there. I'll just go back without you." Del turned and marched on...

"Nooooo!"  
… but was brought to a halt as Jimmy coiled around her ankle.

"Jimmy! Get off!"  
"Heh heh heh! I'm a snake-lizard!"

"Excuse me?"  
Del and Jimmy looked round at the voice. A Riolu was stood in the doorway to one of the nest rooms and he fixed both of them with a stern frown.

Jimmy leapt to his feet and dusted himself down. "Sorry about that. Did we wake you?"

"No." The Riolu leant against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's a little hard to sleep when there's so much noise outside."

"I'm sorry," said Del. "We're a little lost. Do you know how to get back to the stairs?"  
"It's easier to show you the way." He pushed himself back from the wall and marched past them. "Come on."  
Del and Jimmy exchanged glances before following after the Riolu. They were both thinking the same thing. Another new Pokemon, another familiar voice.

"Excuse me," Del asked. "What's your name?"

"Gil." He glanced back at them. "You're Del and Jimmy right? Pika introduced you at dinner."

Jimmy ran a paw over the back of his head. "Oh yeh, that was embarrassing."

Del laughed. "Only because you shot juice out of your nose!"  
"I was nervous!"  
Gil let out a sigh and stopped, waving ahead of him. "There are the stairs. I'm off back to bed. See ya."

He turned to leave but looked back as Del and Jimmy stood fidgeting, glancing at each corridor.

"What?"

"Nothing." Del shuffled her feet. "Just trying to remember where my room is from here, that's all."

"Who do you share with?" he asked.

"Kiki and Peg," said Del.

Gil nodded to the corridor on her right. "Fifth room on the right."

Jimmy snorted. "How do you forget that? Seriously, Del, you could get lost in a cardboard box!"  
Del crossed her arms and huffed.

"What about you?" Gil turned on Jimmy.

"I share with Law. And some guy named Shuu."

"That way." Gil pointed to the left. "Three rooms, take a right, fifth on on the left." He gave them a wave and shuffled away.

Jimmy crossed his paws and leant back on the stair rail. "He seems rude."

"I think he's just tired," said Del.

Jimmy looked down at her. "Who do you think he is then?"

Del shrugged. "Going off the voice alone, I'd say his name is spot on."  
"Your husband?!" Jimmy covered his mouth with his paws. That was a little loud...

They both looked down the corridor but Gil was out of sight.

Jimmy gathered himself and chuckled. "And you thought he'd be a Munchlax."

Del grunted. "Well, if it is him, he's had a massive personality transplant, because as a human he can handle sleep deprivation much better than that."

"I say." Jimmy clicked his tongue. "So that's Kiki, Peg and Gil. All of whom seem a little odd."

"Not to mention they have no idea who we are..."  
Jimmy nodded. "Well, I think I need to sleep on this. It's too confusing, my head's starting to spin."  
"I agree. Good night."

They waved and strolled down their respective corridors. Del faltered in the entrance and Jimmy looked back at her.

"Fifth on the right!"  
"Right!"

Del shuffled forwards until she reached her respective room. They must have been lost for some time, because Kiki was curled up on her nest reading and Peg was lay on her back fast asleep with her paw wedged in her mouth.

Kiki looked up from her book. "Did you go for a walk?"

"You could say that." Del fell back onto her nest. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. This building is way too confusing."

"So you got lost?"

"If you want to put it in layman's terms, yes."

...

It was the sound of bells.

Lots of loud, ringing, chiming bells.

The walls shook.

Del leapt from her nest straight to her feet, dreams instantly shattered by the sound of that incessant ringing.

Jimmy was launched from his nest by his tail, his head colliding with the low ceiling. Pain didn't even register.

"What-!" Jimmy ran from his room, arms flailing.

"On-!" Del launched herself down the corridor.

"Earth-!"

"Is that?!"

Del and Jimmy crashed into each other and fell back onto the floor.

"Do you hear ringing?" Jimmy rubbed his nose.

"Are you kidding me?!" Del waved her arms like a moron.

The ringing stopped.

Several confused Pokemon were gathered in the hallway. Kiki and Peg had been following Del who had been oblivious to their voices until now.

"That's the emergency bell." Kiki nudged Del with her nose to help her to her feet. "We need to hurry to the meeting room."

The Pokemon flooded down the stairs like a colourful, vocal river. They all pooled into the meeting room where Pika was sat in a very important looking chair waiting for them at the head of a table. A distressed-looking Furret was sat next to him.

Once all the Pokemon were seated, he cleared his throat with an air of authority, bringing everyone to a quiet.

"I'm sorry to gather you all here so early," Pika explained. "But a child has gone missing."

Loud gasps rippled around the table.

"Who is it?" A female Marill asked.

"It's my son," The Furret explained.

"Scout? No!" Kiki almost lost her balance and had to steady herself on her stool.

"He always was the adventurous type," The Furret went on. "I'm terribly afraid. Since what happened to his father, I'm worried he might have..." She wiped a paw across her eyes and turned away from the table.

"So as you can clearly see," Pika stood up on his chair, "we really need a group of you to go out and find Moka's son."

Jimmy and Del exchanged glances.

"This is how the game works," Del said quietly. "There's an event that introduces you to the art of being a Rescue Team. This is it." She raised a paw. "We'll do it."  
Pika looked at them. "You two? Really?"  
"Yes," Del said, shoving her paw over Jimmy's mouth before he could protest. "We're a Rescue Team. Right?"  
Pika blinked. "Of course but... you're new."  
"Try us."

"Okay... well then. That settles it." Pika nodded and beamed. "I love enthusiasm! So! The Explorers of Stuff and Things shall go out and rescue little Scout! We believe he might be in the Silent Forest."

Jimmy paled. "S-s-silent Forest?"

"No. Just one 's'. Silent."

"O-o-okay."  
"You seem to be having problems speaking today." Pika inclined his head on one side. "Are you okay?"

All eyes were now fixed on the shivering Snivy.

Jimmy swallowed. "I'm fine. Just a little chilly." He grabbed Del by the arm and dragged her from the room, just as everyone began to cheer for them.

Once outside the room, the door closed to mask all sound, he threw her against the wall and stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"I shall have you know, I am not happy about this."

Del blinked. "Do you want out of this game or not?"  
"I don't even think it's a game!" Jimmy waved his arms frantically. "What I think is we got sucked into some other dimension and became Pokemon for some reason!"

"That... is exactly what happened. And oddly enough we aren't the only ones. But when you get sucked into another dimension, you have to get back out of it, right?"

"Does that include dying?"

"Sometimes."  
Jimmy's jaw dropped. "How many times have you done this?!"

Del looked away from him "None... this would be the first time."  
"So you haven't a clue?"

"No..."

"So what we are doing is...?"

"Freakishly dangerous but necessary."

"Then send a professional! The Poke-Police or something!"

The door opened and a small voice alerted them to another Pokemon's presence. The Furret Moka was stood looking very nervous a mere couple of feet away from them.

"I..." She looked away, rubbing her paws together. "I was hoping I would catch you. I... I just want to thank you for trying to find my son."

"Oh uhm..." Jimmy rubbed his head. "That's... okay I guess."

"You might need this." She handed Jimmy a small bag. "It has a few items in it that might come in useful. Some oran berries and an escape orb in case you run into any trouble. Well... thank you again, and take care." She smiled and backed back into the room.

"Well... that was kind of her." Del took the bag and opened it. "Oh there are two scarves in here too."  
"Why? Is it going to be cold out there?" Jimmy took a blue scarf and stared at it. "It looks more like a bandana."

"It's a defence scarf. It raises defence. Put it on."  
"And yours is...?"

"A pecha scarf. Prevents poison."

"Awesome. Right then, shall we be off?" Jimmy turned away towards the front door.

"You're suddenly keen." Del skipped to keep up with him. "What's bought this on?"

"That pretty Furret wants her son back."

...

"Silent Forest... Silent Forest..." Del looked down at the sheet of paper in her paws. "Oh! There it is!"

"What do you have there?" Jimmy peered over her shoulder.

"A Wonder Map. It was in the bag Moka gave us."  
"Wow! That location is flashing!" Jimmy pointed with his claw. "And is that blinking arrow us?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Why don't we have these back home? We'd get lost like... never!"  
"We do. They're called sat navs."

"Yes, but this one folds up and doesn't need batteries." He took the map from Del and walked on ahead. "So I just follow this flashing arrow until it reaches that spinning red circle. Easy peasy!"

"Yes but Jimmy... you..." Del trotted after him.

"This is _so_ easy! I can't believe it!"

"Yes, but Jimmy! You-"  
"Argh!"

 _Splash!_  
"Are walking on a splintering branch... across a river..." Del watched Jimmy as he clung for dear life on a broken branch and was whisked away downstream. Giving herself a mental shake, she ran after him.

"Use your vine whip!"

Jimmy was too busy screaming. His head vanished under the water and popped back up in a flurry of spray and river weeds.

"Fine! I'm coming in!" Del launched herself into the river and then suddenly realised... "I can't swim!"

"You're an Oshawott!" Jimmy barked, spluttering water from his mouth. "Do your water thing and..." _gurgle_ "... save me!"

Using her tail, Del propelled herself forwards until she reached the branch and grabbed it. The current dragged her under and out the other side where she grabbed on next to Jimmy.

"Hi."  
"Hi." Jimmy scowled. "No what's your..." _splutter!_ "... plan?!"

"It didn't go any further than this!" Del had to strain her voice over the rushing water as it hit against the rocks. "It was mainly to encourage you to use your vine whip to grab that branch that's coming up!"

"What branch?"  
A branch whisked by overhead.

Del pointed. "That one!"

"Oh..." The branch was soon out of sight. "Uhm..."

Del sighed and shook water from her ears. It didn't do much since she was sucked under again briefly afterwards.

"Now what?" she growled.

"I wait for the next branch?" Jimmy ventured a glance over his shoulder. "Here we go!" Out came the vines... and he reached up to grab the next passing branch. He yelped and sharply retracted them again. "What the-?!"

"This is _my_ branch!" came a shrill voice. An Emolga leered down at them. "This branch belongs to Mushu! Get lost!"

"What the... Del!" Jimmy spat out water. "I just got owned by some fuzzy stuffed animal!" He scowled at the Emola as they went past.

Mushu waved his paw angrily. "Your _face_ is a stuffed animal!"

Jimmy roared. "When I get back up there I'm gonna-"

A loud rushing noise caused Del to look back, ignoring Jimmy's crazed rambling. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Jimmy's eyes widened as he turned to see what had distressed Del. "Wow! Is that a waterfall?!"

"That's a waterfall."  
Jimmy closed his eyes and screamed. "We are _so_ gonna die!"

Del also closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But what came instead was a bite to the scruff and then she was lifted effortlessly into the air and thrown onto her back on the soft grass. Another thud and an ' _oomph_ ' next to her suggested Jimmy had just been treated in quite the same way.

When she ventured to open her eyes, a black Pokemon with bright red markings stood over her watching the wooden branch as it was whisked away over the edge of the waterfall to crash onto a nice collection of sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Am I..." Jimmy sat up and rubbed his head. "Am I alive?"

"You're alive," came a voice from behind them.

The Zorua looked back round at them, and fixed a pair of yellow eyes on Del, before looking away again quickly. Del's breath caught in her throat. Why did he have yellow eyes?!

She found herself swiftly tugged up by the arm and a paw slapped her on the back, causing her to caught violently.

"What... what was that for?"  
"I'm sorry," Gil spoke from behind her. "You seemed to stop breathing."

"Well, thanks... I guess..." Del shook her head and followed Jimmy's gaze behind them. An Absol sat looking rather bored, watching the river.

"Like... what were you doing there anyway?" It was the Zorua who asked this, snatching Jimmy and Del's attention back to him.

"Well, we weren't swimming that's for sure," Jimmy grumbled, struggling to his feet. He wobbled. "Oh dear, I have sea legs."

Del chuckled. It was a combination of extreme relief from a near-death experience and humour at Jimmy's expense.

"You're lucky we were passing by," the Absol said. "Otherwise... well... waterfalls are not known for their kindness."  
Del shuddered and stood up. The Zorua flashed her a grin and took a step back to give her space.

"Well... thank you." She bowed for some reason. "We can get back to our mission now."  
"Oh really?" the Zorua asked. "And, like, what mission might that be?"  
"Saving some kid Pokemon." Jimmy rang out his scarf then fastened it back around his neck. "Silent Forest apparently."  
The Zorua laughed. "You're miles away."  
"Well we do have the..." Jimmy panicked, sticking his hands into their bag and rummaging around. "Oh... Zubats!"

"Nooooo." Del fell onto her bottom. "You lost the Wonder Map?!"

"Apparently." He looked over at the river and let out a long, frustrated sigh. "I must have dropped it! Oh... Rattatas!"

"You know..." The Absol moved to sit next to him. "There will be some Pokemon quite offended by your outbursts."

Jimmy grumbled and cursed some more under his breath.

"If it helps, we'll lead you there." The Zorua nudged Del forwards with his nose. "We're on our way back to Pika's Place anyway."

"Pika's Place..." Jimmy paused and looked around at the Zorua. Then at the Absol. Then back again. He blamed it on the shock for not knowing straight away. "You're Shuu right?"  
"Oh, you've heard of me?" Shuu closed his eyes and laughed. "I'm flattered!"

"I wouldn't let it get to your head," Gil grumbled from his spot against a tree. "Your pranks aren't exactly loved by others."  
Shuu seemed to ignore this comment. "Well, let's be making tracks. That river has, like, washed you a fair bit downstream. And you need to be on the other side of it for Silent Forest."

"But not to worry," said Law. "There's a bridge you can take a little back that way." He nodded upstream.

"Let me guess..." Jimmy looked over at them. "Is the bridge we need to take a branch guarded by an Emolga called Mushu?"

Shuu grinned. "All bark and no bite."  
Jimmy snorted. "Well he bit me!"

...

The walk wasn't too far away. Before long, they could make out the massive branch that curved across the river in the distance. If one were to squint hard enough, they could make out a pesky Emolga perched upon it.

"There it is!" Jimmy pointed. "The fated branch!"

"Is there another way across?" Del asked. "I'd just rather avoid anything unpleasant."

"There is..." said Law slowly, "however, after your last attempt I don't want to suggest you try it."

"So we have to face the Emolga?"

"You have to face the Emolga."

"Great." Jimmy closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't catch a break."

"I'm sure he'll let you cross if you ask him nicely," said Shuu.

Jimmy grunted. "We'll see about that."

As they approached the branch, Mushu was indeed sitting upon it, examining a piece of paper while he nibbled on an oran berry.

"Wait! Is that-!" Del pointed.

"The Wonder Map!" Jimmy gasped.

Mushu dropped his berry and leapt to his feet, standing up as tall as he could. "Why are you here?! What do you want with Mushu?!"  
"We are here to cross." Del folded her paws across her chest. "And give us back our Wonder Map!" Shuu nudged her with his nose. "I mean... we would like to cross your amazing, beautiful branch, and if you could also return our Wonder Map, we would be very thankful to you."

Mushu stared at her for a moment, looked down at his map then stuck his nose up in the air and looked away. "No."

Jimmy looked at Shuu and said, in a mockingly high-pitched voice, "Oh, I'm sure he'll let you cross if you ask him nicely!"

Shuu fixed one yellow eye on Jimmy but said nothing.

Del's jaw dropped. "Oh come on, Mushu! We need to cross. And we need that map!"

"Yeh!" Gil snorted. "These two get lost so easily without it."

"No way!" Mushu hid the map behind his back. "This is Mushu's greatest treasure! A map to show all things! Mushu's amazing map of awesomeness! Never again will Mushu struggle to find berries!"

"Fine!" Del threw her arms in the air. "Keep the map! Can we at least cross your bridge?"

Mushu seemed to think about this for a moment. "No."  
"No?" The group of Pokemon exchanged glances.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jimmy grunted.

"This is Mushu's branch! And no one sets foot on here but Mushu!"  
"Why you little..." Jimmy waved a paw at him. "Forget it. I'm climbing on anyway."

He raised a foot and was cut off as Mushu streaked across the branch towards him.

"Listen here, LeafButt!" Mushu flicked his tail and glared at Jimmy. "If you put one paw on this branch, you will have to face my awesome Mushu powers!"

"Oh look, I'm shaking!" Jimmy wiggled his paws in the air. "Move it, Squeaky!"  
Shuu, Law and Gil looked from Jimmy to Mushu as the pair threw strings of verbal abuse at one another. Del decided she'd had enough of this and cut in.

"Listen, Mushu."

The Emolga stopped mid-insult to look up at the Oshawott.

"We really need to reach Silent Forest. Is there anything we can do so we can cross your bridge?"

"No! ...Wait..." Mushu paused, fixing fierce eyes on Del. "You can cross this bridge... if you pass Mushu's Challenge!"  
"A challenge eh?" Jimmy grinned. "Bring it on. I'll kick your ass."

"Mushu will ask you three questions!" He raised three claws. "If you answer two questions correctly, you may pass! But if you fail, you leave and never come near Mushu's branch again!"  
Del and Jimmy blinked.

"Okay..." said Jimmy.

"Right! First question!" Mushu beamed. "What is Mushu's favourite colour?"

"Serously?!"  
"Answer the question!"

Jimmy looked to Del.

"Yellow?" she asked.

"Correct!" Mushu didn't seem remotely disappointed. "Next question! What is Mushu's favourite shape?"

Jimmy looked at Del and she shrugged. He sighed and shrugged himself.

"I don't know... a strong shape? A square?"

"Wrong! The answer is circle! A circle has infinite sides!" Mushu traced a circle in the air with his paws. "Infinite like Mushu's awesomeness."

Jimmy frowned. "You have to be kidding me?"

"Last question!" The little Emolga screamed this with such ferocity the other Pokemon flinched back. "What is Mushu's most embarrassing moment?!"

"This." Jimmy strode onto the branch and shoved Mushu right off it. The Wonder Map fluttered into the air and he snatched it. "Yes! Finally, we can cross this thing." He looked down at the map. "Huh. It's a little water-stained..."

Mushu wailed as he was washed under the branch and clutched on to a rock for dear life. "You'll regret that!" He spat water from his mouth. "When Mushu is safely back on land, I'll kick your tail all the way through Silent Forest!"

"That was a little harsh, Jimmy." Del followed him across the branch and looked down at Mushu as he struggled to keep water out of his large ears. "Are you going to just leave him there?"

"I'll get him," said Gil. "Just as soon as you two are in Silent Forest, otherwise it won't be pretty."

They finally reached the other side and Jimmy looked down at the map then up at the trees.

"This is it."

The massive trees grew so close together it was almost impossible to get through. There was one small opening big enough for Law to squeeze through but someone of Rexi's size would have a lot of trouble.

"Go on then," said Shuu. "We'll deal with Mushu."

Jimmy looked back at them. "What about when we need to head back? We'll need to cross the bridge again, right?"

"Use an escape orb."

Jimmy rummaged through the bag and pulled out a silver orb. "Is that was this thing is? I thought it was a silver Pokeball."

"A what?" Shuu inclined his head on one side.

"Nothing." Jimmy stuffed it back in his bag and wriggled between the branches. He called back to them, "Thanks again!"  
"Yes, thank you," said Del. "Erm... if you three wouldn't mind, could you not mention this to Pika or anyone else? This is actually our first rescue mission."

"Don't worry about it!" Shuu waved a paw. "Your secret is safe with us."

Del's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

"Yeh." Shuu nudged her towards the branches with his nose. "Go on! Before Mushu gets out and, like, shocks you."

Del flashed him a smile then wriggled between the trees. She stopped on the other side and looked around at the empty clearing.

"Jimmy?"  
"Yeh!"

She looked behind her and her eyes moved up the trunks of two slender trees. Wedged between them was the green body of a Snivy. He peered down at her, Wonder Map still clutched in his paws.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"I got stuck. A little help?"

Del fired a water gun, striking Jimmy in the stomach. He flew out from the trees and landed on his bottom a couple of feet away. The Wonder Map fluttered down onto his head and he stared at her for a moment before dragging himself to his feet.

"I thought I'd warned you about doing that," he grumbled, stuffing the map into his bag.

"Well I'm not tall enough, nor do I have a ladder." She looked around again. The trees grew in clusters alongside a large path, impossible to see between. It forked off dramatically to the left and right, both paths leading to a hidden part of the forest. "These dungeons look a lot creepier when you're actually in them."

"Aye. And when they're not pixels."  
"Well... we need to get a move on. Focus on our mission."

"Oh yes!" Jimmy trotted to keep up with his friend. "We're here to rescue a Sentret right? For the pretty Furret."

"Yes. So we need to follow this path round until we find him."  
"Okay. Well, let's be on our guard, because this place is really cree-"  
"Aboogaboogabooga!" A Ratatta leapt out from the adjoining path and waved its paws.  
Jimmy and Del screamed.  
The Ratatta laughed.

"What on earth?!" Jimmy pointed at it. "You little... you don't just jump out like tha-"

The Ratatta launched itself at Jimmy, striking him in the chest sending him sprawling onto his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Del fired her water gun at the Ratatta and sent it flying into a tree where it lay with little stars circling around its head. She grabbed Jimmy by his paw and dragged him to his feet.

"Are you all right?"

Jimmy grumbled. "Stupid Rattata."

"I should have warned you. Pokemon are a little wild in these Mystery Dungeons."

"A _little_ wild?" Jimmy gave her a venomous look. "I'm surprised that little hooligan didn't have rabies!"  
Del shook her head and turned away, dragging Jimmy after her. "Let's just be on our guard okay?"

The narrow path between the trees spread out into a clearing. The clearing was empty and quiet except for something red and round in the middle of the floor.

"Is that an apple?" Jimmy asked.

Del picked it up and handed it to him. "Yup. Here, eat it."

"I am not eating that! It was on the floor!"

"You're a Pokemon!"

"Still, it's the principle." Jimmy folded his arms. "I shall not eat floor fruit."

"Suit yourself." Del stuffed it into the bag and looked around. "There's another path there. Let's go."

The next path was quiet and uneventful, and opened up into another clearing... with a flight of stairs leading down.

"Okay, this is just getting weird now." Jimmy scratched his nose. "Why are there stairs in a forest?"

"They take us to the next level." Del pushed him forwards. "Go. Try them."

"You try them!"

"You are such a wuss! Fine, follow me."

The stairs were certainly not dangerous. The next level however...

"Aboogaboogabooga!"

"Argh!"

Two Rattata and a Weedle greeted them.

"Just fight!"

Del spat a water gun at the Weedle, not quite knocking it out. It fought back by firing a Poison Sting which hit Jimmy in the bottom.

"Ow!" He leapt from foot to foot. "That was uncalled for!" He struck the Weedle with a vine whip and it fainted. "Now for you..."

The Rattata laughed and both of them tackled Jimmy to the floor.

"Why me?!"

Del tackled one off him and pinned it to the floor.

Jimmy finished off the other one with a scratch attack.

"Well... we did it." Del stood up and grinned. The grin fell. "Oh I just levelled up! I feel stronger!" Fist pump. "Oh wait... I learned a new move!" She removed her scalchop. "Razor shell!"

"Yay!" Jimmy also fist pumped. Then doubled over. "Feel sick."  
"Oh no!" Del went wide-eyed. "Are you poisoned? Stupid Weedle!"

"Do you have an antidote?" he asked.

Del looked around the clearing. Her eyes fell on something in the distance. She ran for it and grabbed the object, throwing it at Jimmy who caught it.

"Pecha Berry!" Del explained.

"I am not eating floor fruit!"

"Fine. Be poisoned."  
Jimmy sighed and ate it. "Oh... it worked."

"Did it taste okay?"  
"Quite sweet actually."

Del beamed. "Right. Let's find the next stairs."

"Where do you think Scout will be?" Jimmy asked, jogging to keep up.

"Normally the final floor." Del shrugged. "So that's what I'm going off right now."  
"Okay, I'll trust you. How many floors?"  
"One more flight of stairs."

"If it's more, I'll trip you with my tail."  
Del ignored him. Mainly because another Rattata had leapt out from behind a tree. Before it could make any silly noises, she clobbered it with her scalchop.

"These encounters are getting silly."  
"You're telling me." Jimmy put his hands behind his head and yawned. "Rattata are the trolls of the Pokemon universe. Why can't we fight something more awesome? Like a Metagross?"

"You want to fight a Metagross?" Del raised a brow. "That's suicide at our level. And not one of us is a fire type."  
"Stairs!" Jimmy pointed dramatically and ran for them.

"Jimmy wait!" Del tried to overtake him but failed.

She reached the next level to find him crouching behind a bush.

"What is it?" she whispered, joining him.

He pointed. "More of those Rattata hooligans."

Sure enough, a group of Rattata were surrounding a frightened Sentret who they'd tied to a tree in the middle of the clearing. The were giving him jeers and snickering amongst themselves. One of them had gone the extra mile and wore what looked like a wrestling mask.

Jimmy tutted. "I think he's trying to be a super villain."  
"Any ideas?" Del asked him.

"Other than running in there water guns blazing, none whatsoever."

"Hmm..." Del removed her scalchop.

Jimmy widened his eyes at her. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I think I might have something. Hang on."

She launched her scalchop at the lead Rattata and it struck him on the back of the head. The strap holding his mask in place snapped and it fell to the floor. The shell arced back towards her and she caught it in her paw.

"Bullseye!"

The group of Rattata twisted and turned in confusion, their voices growing more and more frantic. The one that had worn the mask was trying to calm them down but none of them were listening.  
"They probably can't remember who their leader is," Del explained. "Not without his mask. So now... we attack."

Jimmy nodded and they both leapt out from behind the bushes with a cry of, "Charge!"

The former leader tried to shout commands to organise his gang. Each command fell on deaf ears however, as the Rattata were just too confused. Razor shell, water gun, scratch, vine whip and tackle. Each Rattata fell as the confusion spread.

Del and Jimmy stood amongst the dazed gang of Rattata trying to catch their breaths.

"Hey guess what," Jimmy said, raising his arms in triumph. "I just learned leaf tornado!"

"Awesome! High paw!" Del gave Jimmy a high five.

"Excuse me?"  
The small voice came from Scout who was wriggling against his bindings.

"Oh, of course!" Del ran forwards and cut the little Sentret free with her scalchop. "Are you okay?"

"That was awesome!" Scout approached Jimmy boldly. "Are you two super-heroes?"  
"Well..." Del blushed.

Jimmy puffed out his chest. "You see my blue cape right?"

"It's a scarf, Jimmy..."

"Wow!" Scout's eyes widened. "You're awesome! All in there with the vine whip, kicking those Rattata's tails! You sure showed them!"

"I hate to interrupt," Del said flatly, "But these Rattata will come to their senses soon. We need to get back."

"Escape orb?" Jimmy held up the small transparent orb. "What do I do with it?"  
"Use it."  
Jimmy threw it on the floor. With a woop and a sensation like one's stomach being left behind on a roller coaster, they found themselves standing before Pika's Place.

"Wow," Jimmy nodded. "That's convenient."  
Scout raced up the stairs, Jimmy and Del jogging to keep up with him. The little Sentret ran into the Relaxation Room where most of the Pokemon were gathered. Moka was sat in a corner with a Miltank watching over a group of little Pokemon. He ran straight to his mother who gasped loudly and hugged her child.

"I was saved by super-heroes!" he said, eyes wide and sparkling. "Real super-heroes!"

Del and Jimmy shifted from foot to foot in the doorway, all eyes now on them. They spotted Shuu grinning at them in the corner while Law smirked over a green lollypop.

"I am beyond words!" Pika's voice boomed from his office as he strolled into the room to greet them. "You have far surpassed what I expected of you. You completed this job quickly and without flaw, bringing back one of our youngest members safely. For this, I congratulate you. Well done." He handed them each a badge. "This official badge commemorates you as members of Pika's Place. Jimmy, Del... Explorers of Stuff and Things... may we rely on you again in the future, like many other Rescue Teams here."  
"Wow!" Del stared at the sparkling yellow badge shaped like a Pikachu's head. "Thanks!"

"Uncle Jimmy?" Scout tugged on Jimmy's leg, gaining the Snivy's attention.

The Snivy raised a brow. "Uncle?"

Scout beamed. "Do you think... maybe I could try on your cape?"  
Jimmy shrugged and removed his scarf, bending to fasten it around the Sentret's fluffy neck just like a cape. "Keep it."  
"Really?!" Scout twisted and turned to admire the blue 'cape'. "Wow thanks! I can be a super-hero now just like you!" With that he ran off leaping from stool to stool making little 'pow-pew!' noises.

"Well... you made him happy." Del smiled. "Job well done I say."

"Thank you." Moka had appeared behind them, moved to tears. "I can't actually thank you enough."  
"It's nothing." Jimmy shuffled his feet.

Moka took a step forward and pulled Jimmy into a crushing hug before going to rejoin her son in the corner where he was playing with the group of other little Pokemon.

Del grinned at the Snivy. "Uncle Jimmy, eh?"

"Oh shut up." Jimmy turned crimson and marched from the room.

Del laughed and ran after him. "Uncle Jimmy!"

...

 **Please R &R! =D**


	4. Help Me Find Her!

**A/N - this is a week overdue. Well, tomorrow it would have been. Last week was a bit busy, and I didn't get round to working on this side project. However, this chapter includes the request from Primalcam! It's quite a long chapter. I considered breaking it into two, but I decided against it because it works better as one.**

 **If you want YOUR OCs or requests to be used as cameos in this story, leave them in a review =D**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the anime or characters referenced in this fanfiction!**

4 – Help Me Find Her!

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. Jimmy was busy piling up his plate with an assortment of berries while Del chowed down on dried fish coated with what she had thought was a savoury sauce but turned out to be a sticky desert made of berries. Nevertheless... she was enjoying it.

While everyone was enjoying their meals, Pika stood up on his little log stool and clapped his paws together. The sharp sound made everyone flinch and fall into silence.

"I am sorry to disturb your meal," said the Pikachu, "however, I think you might like this news. Since Scout was rescued by The Explorers of Stuff and Things yesterday, we are going to hold a party this evening!"

"Ooh!" Kiki bounced up and down in her seat with excitement. "A party! Can I help with making bunting? I do like to make bunting!"

Gil stared at the Eevee for a moment then raised a paw. "I'll help to make sure Kiki doesn't go overboard on the decorations like last time."

Jimmy looked over at Peg. "What happened last time?"

Peg removed her paw from her mouth to answer. "Rexi got tangled in the streamers."

"Yes, Kiki, you can make the bunting," said Pika. "Gil, make sure the decorations don't hang too low from the ceiling. Any more questions?"

The Pokemon looked longingly at their plates.

"No? Okay then, you may continue!"  
As Pika flopped down onto his stool, the double doors flew open, banging against the wall and causing Jimmy to drop his berry on the floor.

A Lucario raced across the room and came to a stop beside the Pikachu. "Help me find her!"

Pika looked up from his glass of berry juice. "Hmm?"  
"You run a rescue team guild, right? This is Pika's Place?"

"A Lucario?" Del raised an eyebrow as she took in the Lucario's distressed frown.

Jimmy looked over at Gil. "Friend of yours?"  
The Riolu shook his head with a frown then looked back at the frantic Lucario.

"I lost her!" the Lucario went on. "In the Crystal Forest! We were attacked and-"

Pika raised his paws. "Slow down! You're talking too fast. Now..." He paused to sip his berry juice and the Lucario seethed silently as he waited for the Pikachu to continue. Pika finally looked up and flashed him a smile. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't!"

"I can't help you if I don't know your name now can I?"

The Lucario clenched his paws into fists as he glared at the Pikachu, his lips pulled back from his canines. He took a steadying breath and closed his eyes.

"It's Prima."

"Oh." Pika glanced up at the ceiling. "I've not heard of you. Do continue."

"Like I said," said Prima. "I lost her in the Crystal Forest."

"Who?"

"Luna! She's an Absol."

Jimmy, Del and Gil all looked at Law, who almost dropped his lollypop from his mouth.

"Friend of yours?" asked Gil.

Law shook his head sharply.

"If you could help me," Prima said with an air of bitterness in his voice, "I would like a rescue team to lead me through the Crystal Forest to find her."

"Why would you need a rescue team for such a low level dungeon?" asked Pika. "You're fully evolved."  
Prima flinched. "It's full of fire and fairy types."

"Oh! Well." Pika sipped his drink. "It all makes sense then." He paused. "If your Absol friend is stuck in the Crystal Forest with fairy Pokemon running rampant, then she might be in a spot of bother."

Prima growled at the Pikachu, which Pika returned with a smile.

"I am happy to help you, Prima. In fact, I have just the team for the job!" He turned his grin onto Jimmy and Del. "The Explorers of Stuff and Things!"  
Del dropped her glass, sending berry juice all over the white lace table cloth.

Prima turned his red eyes onto the Oshawott and Snivy duo. "Those two? Seriously?!"

"You're welcome." Pika took a huge swig of his drink.

...

"Huh." Jimmy held the Wonder Map in both paws. "It's not too far away."

"No, it's not," said Prima. "That's why I went to Pika's Place. It's closest."

Jimmy looked back at the Lucario. "Not because it's awesome?"

He snorted and closed his eyes, walking with his paws folded behind his head.

Jimmy looked back at the map. "Well... fine then."

"I'm not sure about this," said Del quietly. "Pika showed us the description for this mission, and it's actually tougher than the last one."

"He said it's a low level dungeon," said Jimmy.

"Maybe as far as he's concerned, but... I dunno. I have my doubts. It's only our second mission."

They glanced back at the Lucario. He didn't seem to be paying them an ounce of attention.

"Besides... I don't think I know this one," Del went on.

"I was wondering that." Jimmy looked at her. "Do you think... it's not just our friends and favourite characters who got sucked into this crazy-ass world?"

"Clearly not. I mean-"

"You're _face_ is a crazy-ass!"  
A wave of alarm flowed through Jimmy, causing his tail leaves to stand on end. He looked slowly up at the branches of a tree.

"Oh no... not you!"

Mushu stood bristling amongst the blossoms and his cheeks sparked dangerously.

Prima paused beside them and looked up at the Emolga. "Who's the little rodent?"

Mushu waved a paw in defiance. "Don't you talk down to Mushu, long-nose!"

The Lucario looked rather taken aback. "Long-nose?"

"Now!" Mushu rounded on Jimmy and Del. "Return Mushu's awesome map of awesomeness!"

Jimmy hid the Wonder Map behind his back and turned his nose up in the air. "No."

"Give it to me, Smugleaf!" Mushu launched himself from the branches and landed in front of the Snivy.

Prima snorted laughter. "Smugleaf?"

Jimmy was engulfed in a violent surge of electricity. His nose seemed to become more pointier as his body stiffened and fell back onto the floor with one arm sticking in the air. His tongue stuck out at an angle and a strange noise came from his mouth.

The Wonder Map fluttered down like a leaf blown on a spring breeze. Del snatched it from the air before it could reach Mushu's tiny paws.

She looked down at the little Emolga. "What did you do that for? Bad Mushu!"

Mushu sparked and rounded on her. "Mushu has a type advantage against you, Oshawott! Gimme that map or run!"

Del grabbed Jimmy by the nose and ran. The sound of heavy footsteps behind her grew louder as Prima joined her side.

"So this is what The Explorers of Stuff and Things does then, is it? Run from tiny rodents?"

"I have you know our last mission involved taking out a mob of Rattata!" Del growled. "So no, we don't run from rodents! We run from Mushu!"

"Give it baaaaack!" Mushu streaked after them, leaving a trail of lightning that seemed to propel him forwards.

Del was beginning to regret looking back. She turned and bolted into an opening between two glistening rocks. The light reflected off the surface dazzled her eyes and she covered them with her free paw. As the dazzle spots faded from her eyes, she blinked and came to a sudden stop, dropping Jimmy behind her.

They were now stood in a clearing surrounded by trees with bright green leaves. Rocks filled with pink and blue crystals shimmered in the sun's rays as they reached down through the canopy to touch the large rocks. The ground itself was dotted here and there with the same pink and blue stones, their glassy surface reflecting their reflections. Del was caught up staring at them in awe. She leapt out of her skin as the enraged face of an Emolga appeared beside her own.

"Give back Mushu's greatest treasure!"

"Mushu!" Del rounded on him. "What are you doing in here? It's not safe!"  
Mushu crossed his paws. "Mushu is strong! Mushu goes in many dungeons looking for berries!"

"Blurp!" Jimmy drooled on the floor.

Del pointed at him and looked down at the squirrel Pokemon. "Look what you've done to Jimmy! ...Do you have any cheri berries?"

Mushu snorted. "Mushu aint helping you! You stole Mushu's map!"

Prima stood over Del, casting her in his large shadow. "Did you really steal this Emolga's map? Because if this can be sorted by simply-"

Del bristled. "It was _our_ map!"  
The Emolga sparked. "Mushu found it!"

"Argh, I don't have time for this!" Prima roared. "Settle this dispute in your own time! I have Luna to find!"

Mushu crossed his paws and looked up at the Lucario before closing his eyes. "Not until Mushu gets back his awesome map of awesomeness."

Prima snarled. "If I'd known what I was getting into, I wouldn't have hired you Pokemon! A selfish Emolga that speaks in the third person, and a Snivy who can't even take a thundershock from a puny ro-"

Prima's words were cut short as a wave of electricity ran through his body. He fell down next to Jimmy with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Del stared at the Lucario aghast then rounded on Mushu. "Mushu! What did you do?! I can't believe you just did that!"

Mushu stuck his nose in the air and looked away from her.

"Listen, Mushu. If you want this map so much then... fine." Del crossed her paws. "I shall give it back to you if you help these two by giving them a cheri berry each."

Mushu said nothing, keeping his back on her.

"Mushu, I can see you have a little bag. There's got to be berries in there, right?"

He glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Yes. Mushu has berries. But Mushu doesn't want to help."

"Then Mushu doesn't get the map."

Mushu rounded on her, his cheeks sparking. His eyes locked on hers and he bristled, the electricity fading into the air as it danced over his fur. He stomped his foot on the ground and growled.

"Fine! Mushu will help." He stuffed his paws into his little bag and pulled out two cheri berries. He handed them to Del and snatched the map as she offered it to him. "Yes! Mushu's greatest treasure!"  
Del crouched down next to Jimmy and Prima and popped a cheri berry in each of their mouths. When she realised Mushu was still stood beside them, she looked up. The Emogla was twisting left and right, looking from the map to the trees around them. Surprise and concern filled his large black eyes as they trailed up the tree trunks to the canopy.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. "You look lost."  
The Emogla snorted. "Mushu's not lost!"

"You've never been in a mystery dungeon before, have you?"

"Mushu's been in many mystery dungeons!" He span to face her and folded his paws across his chest. "Mushu goes in dungeons in search of berries!"

"So you say. Yet you look awfully distressed."

"Mushu is just looking for a way out, that's all."

"The only way out is either with an escape orb, the guild badge, or through the final floor," Del explained. "You can't go back the way you came in."

Mushu slumped, his arms falling limply to his sides as he looked back longingly at the trees. Del stood slowly and looked down at him, suddenly realising she was right.

"Mushu... you can follow us until we finish this mission, and we'll get you out of here."  
"Mushu can get out of here on his own!"  
"I really don't think you can!" Del tapped her scalchop and turned to look at the path leading out of the clearing.

"Mushu _can_ get out of here! Mushu is strong!"

"Then lend your strength."

A groan came from Jimmy and he sat up rubbing his head. Prima sat next to him, running a paw over his eyes.

"What's wrong with the rodent?" the Lucario grunted.

"And why does he have our map?" Jimmy growled.

"It's his map now," Del told him. "And he's going to help us in this dungeon. Right, Mushu?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the Emolga. "Oh really?"

Mushu folded his arms. "If you _need_ Mushu's help."

Prima pointed at Mushu. "We're getting help from this volatile tree-rattata?! Are you kidding me?!"

Mushu lowered the map and leered at the Lucario. "Who are you calling a rattata?!"

Del looked from Prima to Mushu. She let out a small sigh.

"Let's gather ourselves? We need to move."

Mushu stared at her for a moment then looked down at his map and back at the trees. He turned back to Del and strutted over to her, casting a glance at the Lucario. He raised a paw to his eyes then pointed at Prima.

"I'm watching you."

...

Del fired a water gun at yet another Torkoal. The forest seemed to be filled with them, lurking beside the large shimmering rocks. Jimmy beat the cinders from his tail and flicked it back behind himself.

"Thanks."

Del shrugged. "It's no problem." She moved over to the stairs that led to the sixth floor. "I'm a little confused, however. I'm yet to see any fairy types."

Prima mumbled something as he followed after them.

"What's the problem?" Jimmy asked. "Not a fan of the fairy type?"

"I don't have anything personal against them," the Lucario explained. "But they turned on Luna when we reached the seventh floor. It was very unexpected, as though they assumed we were a threat."

Jimmy frowned. "And you just left her?"

"I didn't just leave her!" Prima flashed his canines then took a breath to steady himself. "I thought she was right behind me. It wasn't until I was almost out of the dungeon that I realised she wasn't behind me any more."

"It's an honest mistake," said Del. She looked around at the floor they were now on then turned to Mushu. "How many floors is this dungeon?"

"Eight," said Mushu flatly. He took a bite out of an apple and munched it noisily. "We're almost out. What floor did you lose your Absol friend?"

"The seventh," Prima told him.

"Good! We're nearly done. Mushu needs his nap." The Emolga moved on ahead of them, keeping his eyes on the Wonder Map.

As they walked on, Jimmy cast his eyes around the dungeon uneasily. "Something seems different on this floor."

"Oh?" Del followed his gaze, taking in the rocks and the green trees. "You're right. Something is different."

"What is it?" Jimmy scratched his head. "Something's... missing. Is it... darker?"

Del let out a yell and Prima and Mushu froze, the Emolga sparking.

"The crystal stones!" Del waggled a paw at one of the rocks. "They're gone!"

Jimmy dived to the rock, clasping it in both paws. He stuck his nose into one of the gaping holes then pulled it back out, fixing wide eyes on the other Pokemon.

"She's right! They're gone!"

Prima flashed his teeth and growled. "What does that matter? They're just rocks!"  
"Yes, but... they've been everywhere so far. Why are they missing on this floor?"

Del looked over at the Lucario. "And you say the fairy Pokemon were angry with Luna?"

Prima nodded. "Livid. They ganged up on us."

"What species of Pokemon are these exactly?"

A flash of purple sparkling light cut through the air, sending Jimmy flying from the rock and crashing into the trunk of a tree. One of the smaller rocks rose into the air and fixed tiny blue eyes on the Snivy.

"Thief!" it screamed.  
Del let out a long "Ohhhh" and nodded. "A Carbink."

Its long ears twitched and it rounded on Del and the other two Pokemon. "Thieves! What have you done with them?!"

"Wait a minute... You think _we_ stole the crystals?" Del asked.

It seemed to see Prima for the first time and its blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh I see! Returning to the scene of the crime..."

Another flash of purple light flew towards the Lucario. It was cut off with a spray of water, splashing the Carbink and causing it to flinch back from them.

"We've not stolen your crystals," Del said flatly. "We are here to rescue Luna, the Absol."

The Carbink growled – a hollow, echoing sound that resembled someone mumbling inside a wooden box. It fixed its blue eyes on them and floated into the air so it was at eye level with the Lucario.

"You've returned for your mate? She's in custody."

"Custody?" Prima narrowed his eyes. "Take me to her."

"Only if you'll tell us what happened to the crystals."

"I don't know!" Prima barked. "Please... just take me to Luna!"

The Carbink glared at him for a moment, then turned sharply. "Follow me."

Prima followed after the floating Carbink. Del trotted to keep up with him, then glanced back at Mushu and Jimmy.

The Emolga fired a jolt of electricity through the unconscious Snivy. "Wake up!"  
Jimmy sat bolt upright. "Not right now, mum! I'm gaming!" He looked round and scratched his head, then spotted Mushu leering at him. "Wait... you're not my mum."  
Mushu rolled his eyes and skipped after Del, Jimmy jogging after him.

...

The Carbink led them through the twists and turns of the seventh floor. It was just as dimly lit as the sixth, every crystal rock missing from its bed of stone. Finally, the route opened up into a large clearing. The Carbink came to a screeching halt, and Prima bounced off its hard, stone body with an 'oomph!' He rubbed his nose, mumbling under his breath, and side-stepped around it to see what had caused it to stop so abruptly.

"Princess Diancie!" it gasped.

Del followed its gaze. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a Diancie lying on the ground, her body burned, the embers still lit up in places. Scattered around her were a handful of Carbink, each with the same vicious burns. She flinched visibly, her eyes fixed on two fighting Pokemon – an Absol, who was stood between her and a grinning Sableye.

"Luna!" Prima gasped.

The Absol didn't look up. She kept her ruby eyes locked on the Sableye. A large bag lay behind it, and trailing from it was a scattering of pink and blue crystals.

"I should have known," Prima growled. "What other Pokemon would steal crystals?"

"They're not just crystals," the Carbink told them. "They're eggs."

"Eggs?" Del and Jimmy gasped.

The Carbink blinked at them and looked back at the fighting Pokemon.

"Carbink eggs..." Jimmy rubbed his paws over his face. "This just got a lot more barbaric."

"What do we do?" Del asked quietly. "Do we help her?"

Luna lunged forwards, jabbing at the Sableye with her horn. It leapt back smoothly and waved a paw, sending a wisp of flames at her. They hit home, singeing the fur on her right shoulder. She let out a wail and landed painfully, raising her right leg and limping backwards from him. The Sableye laughed again and vanished into the ground, rising up behind her and striking her with his claws. She yelped and rolled head over tail across the clearing.

Prima roared and raced forwards, bracing himself for an attack. The Sableye grinned widely as Prima's body moved effortlessly through the shadowy Pokemon. He skidded to a halt and turned around to face the thief. He had vanished, his laugh echoing through the clearing. He reappeared behind the Lucario, knocking him off his feet.

"Del," said Jimmy. "We can't stand here and watch. We're paid to help, right?"

"I don't understand," said Del. "How did a Sableye take down a group of fairy Pokemon?" She looked at the Carbink. "Can't you dazzling gleam him into submission?"  
The Carbink closed its eyes and spoke regretfully. "Our attack ability is no match for that Pokemon's strength. We just guard the crystals eggs. We are nothing more than a wall."  
"Well." Jimmy puffed out his chest. "We shall take down that little wrecking ball for you."

Del put a paw on his shoulder to stop him walking into the clearing. "Wait. Do you know leech seed?"

"Huh. Let me think." Jimmy stroked his imaginary beard and made a series of thoughtful noises. Then he raised a claw and smiled. "Yes! I believe I do!"

"Use it." Del slapped him on the back, pushing him into the clearing.

He glanced back at her, then turned to face the Sableye. He had his back on him, his attention focused on the now-burnt Lucario.

"Eat seed, sucker!" Jimmy screamed. He flicked his tail, sending a cloud of tiny seeds at the Sableye.

As he looked round, his grin fell as the seeds covered his body and sprouted, long vines wrapping around him and pulsating as his strength left his body.

Jimmy fist-pumped the air with a cheer, then faltered as he looked down at his paws.

"Man, this is weird. It's like I'm being charged up again..."

Del knocked Jimmy aside as a wisp of flames went flying at him. She deflected it with her scalchop then fired a water gun at the Sableye. He let out a yell as he went rolling backwards across the clearing, his body crushing Prima as he rolled over him. The Lucario grunted and fixed an eye on Del.

"Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry!" Del cried. "You'll thank me later."

A chuckle came from the Sableye and he vanished into the ground. A few grunts came from him, marking his trail through the shadows. Del skipped aside, trying to keep moving to throw off his accuracy.

It didn't work.

She was sent flying towards the Lucario as the Sableye jumped up behind her and flicked her away with his claws. A wisp of flames followed after her and struck her in the flipper.

"Yeowch!"

"Let's see you dance around now!" the Sableye laughed.

"All right, listen!" Jimmy rounded on the Sableye. "Del may not be a fantastic dancer, but I won't be having you making fun of her! You mess with my bestie, you mess with me!"

His eyes widened at the Sableye's grin. Despite the leech seed, he still seemed full of energy. He pulled out his vine whip and raised it to lash the Sableye, but before he could, another wisp of flames was sent from his claws.

A flash of yellow streaked across the clearing, smashing into the Sableye with a sickening thud. The ghost Pokemon gasped as all the wind was knocked out of him. Sparks danced across his fur and his body jolted violently as electricity coursed through him. Mushu leapt off the Sableye's body and stood sparking over him.

"I'm sick of you, you stupid thief! You got Mushu into trouble! It's your fault Mushu is lost in this forest, and stuck with the Leafbutt!"

"Hey!" Jimmy pouted. "And here I thought you were jumping valiantly to my defence!"

The Carbink appeared above Mushu's head and lowered itself until it was in the Sableye's vision.

"The thief has been apprehended."

Mushu rummaged through his bag and pulled out two greenish berries. He cast his eyes over Jimmy and moved over to Del and Prima.

"Here. Rawst berries." He stuffed them into their paws. "Mushu doesn't have many."

Del looked over at the Diancie and her Carbink soldiers. "Do you have any for her?"  
Mushu looked back in his bag and shook his head. "Mushu has two left now."

Prima took the rawst berry from Del and gave her a nod. "We'll get help back at Pika's Place. Give these to her." He flinched as he handed the berries back to Mushu.

Mushu skipped over to the Diancie and gave her the berries. She took one of them gratefully and waved the other berries away.

Now relieved of her burn, she rose into the air and a soft chime came from her body. The Carbink rose to join her and gathered around the Sableye. Del looked down at her flipper as the pain faded away. Luna and Prima climbed to their feet, checking over their own bodies which were now completely free of any burns. The Diancie stared down at the thief for a moment before turning to Luna.

"I was mistaken," she said. "You were not the thief. If it weren't for you and your friends... this forest would have been robbed of all the crystal eggs and my race would have been wiped out entirely."

The Sableye let out a bitter laugh. She looked back down at him and gave a wistful sigh.

"I must ask that you take this Pokemon back with you. I do not want him in this forest. If you are from Pika's place, there must be cells there. Am I right?"

"Cells?" Jimmy's eyes widened and he jumped into the air a little. "Cells? In Pika's Place? I don't know... are there?!"

"I've no idea." Prima grabbed the Sableye roughly by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. "Quickly, use your badge to get us out of this forest."

"Wait!" The Diancie paused before Prima. "Who is the leader of your team?"

He looked to Del and Jimmy and shrugged.

"Jimmy has the bag," said Del. "We've never discussed leadership."

"Jimmy." Diancie turned to face him and held out a jewelled arm. "Take this with you. It might come in use."

Jimmy took a pair of glasses from Diancie. "Thanks?"

"These will reveal hidden items to you." She gave them a smile and rose further into the air, backing away from them. "Thank you for your help. I wish you well on your future adventures."

"Thank you!" Jimmy waved a paw.

"As for you," the Diancie smiled at Prima. She tossed something to him and he caught it.

His eyes widened at the round object in his paw.

"That is a Lucarionite," she said. "It's an apology for accusing you and your mate. Use it well."

Prima stared down at it, aghast. "Thank you."

"Farewell!"

Jimmy let out a small yelp as something in his bag began to glow. The area around them warped and twisted. After it settled back into place, they were standing outside Pika's place.

"Wow." Jimmy pulled the Pikachu-shaped badge out of his bag. "Is that how this thing works?!"  
A small snort caused him and Del to look down sharply. Mushu was staring up at the odd building.

"Why are you still with us?" Jimmy asked.

Mushu glared at him.

"Because he was with us," said Del. "The same as Prima and Luna. Let's get them to Pika, shall we?"

"No. It's fine." Prima rummaged through his bag and pulled out two items which he handed to Del. "A gold scarf and a reviver seed. They're a thank you for helping me."

Del's jaw dropped. "A gold scarf? Are you sure?"

Prima shrugged. "You helped me, didn't you? You deserve payment. As for Pika." He dropped a money pouch on top of the scarf. "Give him that. It's for the guild."

He waved a paw and moved away. Luna gave them a nod and followed after him.

"Well this has been an eventful day," said Jimmy. "I can't believe – wait! The Sableye!"

They looked down at the ground, and where they expected to find the Sableye was nothing more than a pile of seed husks and dried up vines.

"He's gone!" Jimmy wailed.

"Oh good job, Leafbutt!" Mushu crossed his paws. "You gone and lost the criminal!"

Jimmy clenched his fist and waved it at Mushu, but he said nothing. Instead, he marched into Pika's place.

Del trotted after him, and followed him into Pika's little room.

"Wait!" Peg tried to stop Jimmy but he pushed by her and opened the door. "He likes you to knock first!"  
"Pika?" Jimmy looked around the empty room.

Del stopped beside him with Mushu. They twisted and turned, but there was no sign of the Pikachu.

"Maybe he's out?" she said. "We'll have to try again later."

Jimmy tutted and moved to the door. "Lets try the dining hall."

"Heya!"

"Argh!"

They sprang into the air and turned to face the chair. It was now turned towards them with Pika sporting a large grin.

"You're back!" he said.

"Were you hiding?" Jimmy asked.

Pika just continued to grin.

"Well, anyway. Prima gives you this." He tossed the money pouch to the Pikachu. "As for our adventure... we apprehended a criminal."

"Oh?"

"Yeh. Then we lost him."  
" _You_ lost him!" Mushu squeaked.

"Ignore him." Jimmy waved a paw at the Emolga.

"The Pokemon was a Sableye," Del explained. "He was stealing the Diancie's crystal eggs in the Crystal Forest."

Pika steepled his claws together and eyed them for a moment. Then he broke into a smile and sat back in his chair.

"Oh well, accidents happen! I'm sure we'll track him down eventually."

"Is that it?" Jimmy gasped. "We lose a dangerous Pokemon who almost wiped out a race of Carbink and their Diancie and you just... shrug it off?! We have cells, don't we? Shouldn't I be locked up?!"  
"Cells?" Pika raised an eyebrow. "My dear boy, those cells are for dangerous Pokemon, not accident-prone Snivy who lose a ghost Pokemon."

Jimmy's mouth opened and closed like a Magikarp.

Pika smiled at him. "You two go and get some rest. And please... send Mushu back to his branch. I don't want him... shocking... any of the Pokemon here."

Mushu huffed and followed the two Pokemon from the room.

"A rest?" Jimmy folded his paws behind his head and marched beside Del through the relaxation room. "That Sableye knows us now. And he knows where we're staying. I'll be having nightmares after all this."

...

 **Please R &R! =D**


	5. Some Kind of Party

**A/N - sorry for the slow updates for this story. It's not easy to juggle two with other commitments, so I'm getting to this one as and when really. Also, I've been playing the new Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon and it's brilliant! If you don't mind spoilers and want to read through my play-through of it, you can find it on my Tumblr blog MadBritGamer.**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its critters. And I do NOT own any of the anime characters or shows mentioned in this fanfiction!**

5 – Some Kind of Party

Del gave Jimmy a wave as she left her corridor onto the main landing.

"Good nap?" he asked.

"Yup."

They hopped down the long staircase towards the dining hall. Happy, jovial laughter and the mumbling of many chattering voices came through the door, along with the smell of freshly baked fruit cakes.

"Mmm!" Jimmy licked his lips. "My mouth's watering!"

"Mine too." Del began to move faster towards the door. "And to think I wasn't hungry before I had my nap."  
They flowed into the dining hall and wriggled through a crowd of Pokemon towards the table. There were no stools this time, allowing the Pokemon space to pile up a plate and move through the door in the back of the dining room.

"Why do I get the feeling we're partying in the kitchen?" Jimmy asked as he piled up berry cake onto his plate and topped it off with something he discovered might actually be soup.

"It does look like it doesn't it?" Del shrugged and held out a cup to catch the liquid dripping over the edge of Jimmy's plate. "Be more careful, man, you're spilling it everywhere!"  
Jimmy licked the purple sauce off his claws. "They need to put labels on these things."

Del quickly stuffed food onto a plate and moved towards the open door. It turned out it wasn't the kitchen at all, but a wide hall filled with dancing Pokemon and decorated with pastel-coloured bunting. A serving hatch lay in the far left wall with Rexi leaning over to serve drinks to thirsty Pokemon. She got the feeling the kitchen was a lot smaller than she'd previously imagined.

"I didn't know this room was here," said Jimmy over a mouthful of cake.

"Me neither."

"It's used mainly for parties!" Kiki's voice came from Del's other side.

The Oshawott jumped slightly and steadied her plate, turning to face the Eevee.

"Just parties?" she asked.

Kiki nodded. "And other big events. But mainly parties. The relaxation room is a little too small to host big events like this."

Jimmy looked wide-eyed around the room. "All this because we rescued Scout?"

"Uh-huh!" Kiki nodded again. "Enjoy!" She skipped off into the crowd.

Music boomed across the room, and as Del and Jimmy moved their way through the dancing Pokemon they could make out a stage on the far wall. A Jigglypuff and Purrloin were singing to music played by a band of three Timburr, all of which looked identical.

"Music kinda sucks," said Jimmy as they leant back against a wall. "Put some metal on already!"

Del shrugged. "It's bouncy enough to dance too."

"But I don't wanna dance. I wanna mosh." Jimmy lowered his drink as he watched a Magnemite hover past. "I know that guy can use metal sound! Get him on stage!" When Del didn't say anything he turned to look at her. "Is something wrong? Cos that was funny."

Del shrugged. "I'm just thinking-"

"Oh dear." Jimmy sipped his drink.

"There are a few Pokemon we've met here who may very well be people we know in real life. In fact, I'm almost certain of it. But they have no idea who we are. And one of them is standing right over there." She nodded to Gil who was stood talking to Moka.

"Ahh! You mean Gil." Jimmy took a bite of cake. "Who's meant to be your other half."

"Exactly."

"And right now he's chatting to a pretty Furret." Jimmy swallowed and put his plate down on a conveniently placed table. "I can fix that."

He moved away from her and faltered, staring down into his glass.

"Is the solution in your berry juice?" Del asked.

"No, I..." He paused and continued staring into it, then looked up at her. "It might be actually. I can empty it over his head."

"No, he'd just end up sticky. Plus you've made enough spills today."

"True dat."

Del put down her plate and leant back against the wall. "This situation is mind boggling. We've met several Pokemon who bare resemblances to people we know and those from other stories. Law being L from Death Note, for example. And as for Shuu and the way he speaks, I'm leaning towards him being Kano from Mekaku City Actors."

"I've not seen that one," said Jimmy. "Those two can't be the only ones though, right?"

"I've no idea. There might be many others," said Del. "I want to know what's going on, personally."

Jimmy was silent for a moment. "Think there'll be a Light Pokemon?"  
"I hope not! We don't need a Death Note here on top of all this."

Jimmy chuckled. "Anyway. I'm gonna go and rescue your husband from that pretty Furret."

Del grinned. "You go and do that."

Someone bumped into her and she leapt to the side.

"Oh! Terribly sorry." Shuu chuckled and moved past her. "I, like, wasn't watching where I was going."

Del was about to tell him not to worry about it when he slipped past her and vanished into a throng of dancing Pokemon.

Jimmy watched him go then gave Del a nod before moving over to Gil and the Furret. Before he could reach her, the Miltank girl came bounding towards him and whisked him away into a rigorous spin-dance.

Jimmy let out an ear-piercing squeal as his glass of berry juice went flying across the hall and splashed down Moka's front.

"Watch what you're doing!" Gil barked. "Hang on, Moka. I'll grab you a towel." The Riolu moved away through the crowd.

Del watched him go then looked around the room. A set of double doors was open, leading outside. It was rather stuffy in the hall, and she could do with some air. With a shrug, she grabbed another slice of cake off her plate and made for the door. Jimmy and the Miltank span past her and Jimmy managed to gasp out a quick 'help!' as he was spun rapidly back into the crowd. She tried to follow after him but a firm paw on her shoulder brought her to a stop.

"Going somewhere?"

Del looked back into the serious eyes of Gil. "Oh! Erm... I was going to get some air actually. And I lost Jimmy." She looked back at the crowd. Jimmy had now been whisked well out of sight.

"He's dancing with Daisy." Gil nodded to his right at the spinning Miltank. "I could do with some air myself if you want to come with me?"

Del felt her face split into a huge smile. "Well, I could use some company."

"Especially since your Snivy friend has been stolen?"

"I'd hardly say he's been stolen." She followed the Riolu towards the door.

"Hey, Del! Gil! Help!" Jimmy's voice faded back into the fray as he cried out, "Oi, Law! Lend a paw, would you?"

The cool, sunset air washed over Del as she descended a small set of steps. A shallow hill moved away from Pika's Place, topped with a large tree. Gil came to a stop beneath it and leant back against its trunk.

"It's getting chilly." Del rubbed her arms and looked over at the setting sun.

"That's because Autumn is on its way," said Gil. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something."  
Del looked at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah. This may seem strange." He rubbed the back of his head with a paw. "But I feel like I know you."

"What?" Del's eyes shot wide open.

"Yeah... I told you it was weird. Never mind." He kicked himself back from the tree and moved away from her.

"No, wait!" Del trotted to his side and cut in front of him. "I've thought the same thing! And not just with you, but with others here as well."

"Honestly?" He raised an eyebrow, but a smile was spreading across his face. "That's great! But, erm... how is this possible? Because I thought I was going mad, if I'm honest."  
Del shrugged. "Well, to be honest, Jimmy and I aren't actually Pokemon. We're from the human world, and some of you here resemble people we know. For example you, believe it or not, appear to be my husband."

Gil's expression fell and he crossed his paws across his chest. "Are you winding me up?"

"What?!" Del's jaw dropped. "No, I-"

"Because it's a pretty convoluted way to tell someone you like them, isn't it?"

"That's not what I'm doing!"

Gil placed his paws on his stomach as he laughed. "Oh, come on. Are you being serious? Human?! At least don't use something found only in Clefairy tales!"  
Del frowned. Why was he doing this? She reached out her paws and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a firm shake.

"Listen! I'm not-"

Her words trailed off as Gil's fur turned a smoky black and she was met with a pair of blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Shuu backed away from her, his body shaking with laughter.

"You!" Del clenched her fists and grit her teeth together. "It was you?!"  
"Oh, that was fun!" Shuu had to steady himself against the tree to stop himself from falling over with laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Del barked.

Shuu gathered himself, but his mouth was still curled up in an amused grin. "Just checking I overheard you and that Snivy correctly."

"You were eavesdropping?!"  
"Yes! And oh, wow! That's, like, the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"So you tricked me?" Del placed her paws on her hips.

"Yes! I am an illusionist after all." Shuu closed his eyes in a smile. "And it helped me get all the information I need."  
"Information? What do you mean by that?!"

Shuu chuckled. "I don't think I'm going to tell you that." He stood up and headed back towards Pika's Place.

"Are you plotting something?" Del growled.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Plotting something? Listen, I'm not up to no good, Oshawott. You can, like... trust me." He grinned widely and skipped away.

The strength left Del's body and she flopped to her bottom. What had just happened? It had to be a dream, it just had to.

But it wasn't...

"That's it. I have to leave."

She closed her eyes, scolding herself for being so ridiculously stupid.  
Footsteps pitter-pattered towards her, clearly someone wanting to make great haste as they made no effort to slow as they reached her tree. They came to a skidding halt and stopped next to her.

"Can I hide here?"

She looked up at Jimmy. "Well, I am."  
"Great, so I need to hide somewhere else?"  
"What are you hiding from?"  
Jimmy blinked at her. "What are _you_ hiding from? I thought you came here with Gil."

"So did I."

"Well, how did it... wait, what?"  
"He was a wolf in disguise." Del looked away, staring straight ahead.

Jimmy sat down beside her. "Shuu? He tricked you?"  
"Yes and I was less than careful."

Jimmy was silent for a moment. "Did you tell him you're actually human?"  
"Sort of." Del looked at him. "I told him _we_ are human."  
Jimmy blinked a few times as this sank in, then his jaw dropped. "What?"  
"I said I-"

"Are you a fool?! What were you thinking?!"

"I know! I'm a moron!" Del threw her paws in the air. "Now he's going to tell everybody, and Gil will think I'm insane, and we'll be kicked out of Pika's Place and forced to live our lives as fugitives on the run from angry Pokemon who believe humans are the elements of Clefairy tales!"

"Clefairy tales?" Jimmy scratched his nose as he thought this over. "I thought Clefairy are real in this universe."  
"Maybe they're not?"  
"Or maybe they wrote them?"

"We're getting off the point." Del sighed. "Anyway, I don't know what to do any more."  
"Maybe he won't tell anyone?"

"What makes you think that?"

"What did he say after you... spilled the berries, so to speak?"

Del sighed again. "He said... he thinks he's got all the information he needs."

"That sounds ominous."  
"And that I can trust him." Del fidgeted with her Scalchop. "But his smile was less than reassuring."  
"This does not sound good." Jimmy stared blankly ahead.

"Anyway," Del looked up at him. "Why are you hiding here?"  
"I'm hiding from that Miltank." Jimmy fixed her with a slightly fearful look. "She's flippin insane! She dances like a machine, and when I finally managed to stop for a break she wouldn't leave my side and kept offering me glasses of milk!"

"Then how did you get out here?"

"I ran when she left to use the rest room."

Del looked away. "So... I guess we're staying out here for a while."

"Yeh, cos I can tell you now, I'm not going back in there until morning." He shuddered as some unshared thought passed through his mind. "Though... I don't know what's worse right now. The Miltank or joining the others after all this. I mean... who knows how fast this news will spread?"  
Del thought about this and nodded slowly. "I think... you're better off taking your chances with the Miltank."

"I'd rather take my chances with a hungry Gyarados who just got beaten to the last burrito."  
"So we're staying out here all night?"

"Yes... I guess so." Jimmy hugged himself and shivered. "But it's pretty chilly."

"I know. Apparently Autumn is on its way.""

"Autumn?"

"Yes. Why the surprised tone?"

Jimmy's face fell and he stuttered. "Am I gonna turn brown and my leaves fall off?"

Del turned to look at him slowly.

"Well I am a grass type." He blinked at her blank expression. "Why are you staring at me?"

Del shook her head and stood up. "I'm gonna go and look for a tent."

...

 **Please R &R! =D**


	6. Something Enigmatic Sounds Strange

**A/N - I'm sorry about the hiatus on this! I wanted to finish The End - which I've now finished writing, but not uploading - and I also have deadlines due. I should have time now to work on this somewhat sporadically while I write a series of one-shots.**

 **A heads-up there will be some grammar differences. I've recently read the words 'pokemon' and species names should be lower case unless used as a title or name. So that's going to be fixed from here on out.**

 **This chapter adds a character requested by PrimalCam - Voltaic the Luxio. Since there was no character profile, I've had a lot of fun with him! Welcome to a two-part adventure. I'll try and get the next part up later this coming week =D**

 **Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokemon or any of its critters!**

6 – Something Enigmatic Sounds Strange

Del stared up at the sheet of yellow cloth, the events of the night running through her mind like an embarrassing slideshow at a birthday party.

"I still don't know how you managed to find tents in the pokemon universe," came Jimmy's voice from outside the tent. "I mean... do they sew?"

"Apparently," she said. "Pika wears a little waistcoat and tie, and I happen to be wearing a scarf."

"Oh yeh. And Rexi wears an apron."

"Speaking of which, I really hope we don't get eaten by tyranitar."

Jimmy made a noise that sounded like he might have face-palmed. "We won't get eaten by tyranitar..."

"You don't know that," she said. "You've never met a hungry one."

"Neither have you."

"Huh. Good point." A harsh wind blew in through the entrance and she huddled into herself. "I'm really glad I have fur, because otherwise I'd be freezing to death out here." Jimmy was silent. She stared at the sheet of yellow and propped herself up on one paw. "Jimmy? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to give you an 'are you kidding me?' stare. But there are two sheets of cloth in the way."

"Oh." She chuckled and fell onto her back. "Yeh. I forgot. You're a lizard."

"I think I might use this tent as a blanket."

"You do that, you'll be exposed to the wind. Why not use razor leaf and cut yourself a chunk off instead?"  
"I don't know razor leaf."

There was the sound of fabric falling, followed by a yell of surprise. Del stared at the cloth, watching what now seemed like a shadow puppet show as something moved frantically back and forth. She stood up and peered outside to find Jimmy running around like a comedic yellow blanket ghost in a bad movie.

"Jimmy?!"

He froze and turned to look in her direction... and failed as he address the tree instead. "Help! I'm stuck and scared!"  
Del shook her head and sighed. She strolled over to him and whipped off the blanket. Jimmy rubbed his eyes and shook himself like a dog, the leaves on his tail rustling all too loudly.

The sound of tearing fabric ripped through the air as she used her scalchop to hack a chunk free.

"Here." She handed him the two sheets. "Cover yourself up and sleep."

Jimmy stared at the smaller sheet as he held it in both paws. "Okay." He looked up at her. "Sure you don't wanna tell each other funny stories all night and roast... marshmallows?"  
"Do pokemon have marshmallows?"  
He shrugged. "Could substitute berries I suppose." He looked up at the starry sky and scratched his chin. "But I don't know if they'd make good smores."

"We also don't have biscuits." She turned back to her tent. "Good night Jimmy."

"G'night."

She flopped back onto the grass and yawned widely. Despite how stressful the night had been, she was pretty tired.

"By the way," said Jimmy. "You cut this wonky."

Del glanced at him and smirked to herself, letting out a rather fake, overly loud snore.

"Are you asleep? I don't believe that for one minute."

Snore.

"And if you're gonna keep me up snoring all night, a little warning would be appreciated?"

Another snore.

Jimmy grunted. "Fine. I – Argh! The wind whipped up part of the tent! I can't pin it down!" The sound of fluttering fabric and the yells of Jimmy frantically trying to pin the sheet. "Oh! I got it. Nooo my blanket! Okay, I got that too."

Del chuckled.

"Hah! You're awake! Unless you sleep-laugh n'all."  
"Nope. Just pulling your leg. You all right now?"

"Yes. And warmer, thanks. Good night, Del."

...

Daylight broke through the murky yellow fabric of the makeshift tents, waking up the two sleeping Pokemon. A weird, daunting shadow fell over Del and her eyes snapped open. She span to face two large, red eyes.

"Argh!" She leapt to her feet, smacking the tyranitar on the nose with her scalchop.

"Argh!" Jimmy leapt to his feet and his tent came down, covering his face and paws. "Argh! Where am I?!" He tripped and the sheet fell from his head. He looked up to find Del facing a tyranitar, currently nursing a bump on his nose.

"I found them!" Rexi called over his shoulder. He crouched back down to look inside the tent. "Sorry to spook you. Pika sent out a small search party."  
"What?" Del peeked around his huge legs to see Kiki and Peg trotting over to them. "He did? Why?"  
"Well, you went missing after the party," Rexi explained. "When you still hadn't come back this morning, we were instructed to find you."  
"Oh..." Del shuffled her feet. "Sorry we worried you... and sorry I bonked you on the nose..."  
"It's okay." Rexi beamed. "You're my little sis!"

"Wha...?!" Del took a step back.

"Little sis?" Jimmy asked, scratching his head. "Since when?"  
"Since I decided so." Rexy spread his huge paws. "All oshawott are like family."  
Del blushed and looked away.

Kiki and Peg finally came to a stop next to them.

"You had Rexi worried sick!" The eevee sat down and sighed. "What are you two doing camping out in the open in tents?"

"Uhm..." Del scratched her nose.

"I can explain," Jimmy said, taking a step forwards.

"You can? Oh good..."

"You see," Jimmy began, "I fell out with Shuu. Not wanting to go back to my nest, I stayed out here. Del stayed with me... safety in numbers 'n' all that jazz."  
"Two isn't a very big number," Peg said, staring at Jimmy with such intensity you could practically hear it.

"Well... no..."

"Why didn't you ask any of us for help?" Peg went on, still staring.

Jimmy took a step back. "Uhm... I didn't want to go back inside..."

The stare shifted to Del, who also stepped back.

"I uhm... uh..." Del fiddled with her scalchop. "I... it was dark and..."

"What does it matter?" Rexi boomed. "We found them! And they're safe! That's all that counts."  
"Rexi's right." Kiki stood up. "So long as you're both safe, that's all that matters. Whatever happened between you two and Shuu is between the three of you." The eevee turned to walk away.

"So he's not said anything?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Kiki looked back over her shoulder. "He's not said a thing. He came to breakfast then went off with Law like he normally does."  
"He didn't even look remotely irked," Peg said over her paw. "In fact, he seemed to be more amused than usual."

"And rather too enthusiastic to get going." Rexi scratched his head. "I'm guessing he's taken on a big, well paid mission."  
Jimmy threw his arms wide. "We get paid for these missions?!"

All four Pokemon turned to look at him.

Peg stared.

Del elbowed him.

"Ow! Oh," Jimmy laughed nervously. "Of course we do."

The teddiursa edged closer to him, looking him in the eye. "You ask some very strange questions..."

"I just woke up."  
"Hmm..."

"Let's get back," Kiki said, giving Peg a nudge with her nose. "These two must be starving."

Jimmy's stomach growled. "Huh... what do you know, I am."

Rexi laughed. "Come on, I'll throw together some fried fish and mushrooms, berry salad and a nice huge pitcher of berry juice for you."

"Ooh! That sounds great!" Del laughed, trotting after them.

...

The door to the dining hall opened and Del and Jimmy strolled out into the hallway.

"Well, that was a good meal!" Del patted her stomach and sighed.

"Yeh. And I can't get enough of these things." Jimmy flicked a piece of candied oran peel into the air and caught it on his tongue.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." She stretched. "I think I might take an after-dinner walk."  
"I hate to break it to you, but that was breakfast."

"It was actually brunch."

"Then call it an after-brunch walk."  
Del threw the door open and strolled down the steps onto the grass... and stopped. A small luxio was staring up at the building, seemingly oblivious to the two pokemon.

"Erm." Jimmy cleared his throat causing the luxio's ears to twitch. "Can we help you?"

"I don't know. Is this Pika's Place?"

Jimmy and Del joined the luxio's side and looked up at the giant pikachu-shaped building, complete with massive smile.

"As far as we're aware," said Jimmy, "Pika's Place is known far and wide." He tossed another piece of peel into his mouth.

The luxio made a long thoughtful noise. He continued to stare at the building for an uncomfortably long time. During this time, a spearow landed on the pikachu's ear, stared at them for a little bit, then flew off again when it got bored.

The luxio turned his head sharply to the two pokemon, and Del let out a little squeal as she leapt back.

"I need some help," he said.

"From..." Jimmy nodded at Pika's Place. "From the building?"

"From an exploration team." He turned to face them and sat back down. "I'm looking for an enigmatic machine."  
"Enigmatic?" Jimmy blinked and looked up at the sky. "I like the way that sounds. Enigmatic... Enigmatic..."

The luxio inclined his head on one side and stared at the snivy with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore him," said Del. "He's eaten a lot of candied peel. It's sent him a bit hyper."  
"Enigmatic."

"So..." Del turned back to the luxio. "Explain this machine. What is it? What does it do?"

"Are you an exploration team?" the luxio asked.

"Yes."

He nodded and looked up at the sky like Jimmy. "It's rather enigmatic."

Del face-palmed. "I'm not going to get anywhere fast with you two am I?"

Jimmy offered the bag to the luxio. "Candied peel?"

"Ooh." The luxio smiled and took one.

"Now can we focus?" Del clapped her paws together.

The luxio looked up at her. "Yes. I think so."

"Where is this machine?" she asked. "And what does it do?"

"Legend has it," said the luxio rather slowly, "it is in the Grand Gorge."

Jimmy swallowed his mouthful of peel. "Grand George?"

"Gorge," said the luxio.

"Oh." Jimmy nodded. "That makes more sense."  
"As for what it does..."

The luxio closed his eyes and flicked his tail. He was silent for quite a long time. The same spearow came back, landed beside them, looked at each one in turn, then fluttered off again with haste.

"Well?" asked Jimmy. "What does it do?"

The luxio's eyes snapped open. "No one knows."

Del and Jimmy exchanged glances.

"You know what?" Jimmy gestured at the luxio with his bag of peel. "I think _this_ guy's the enigmatic machine!"

The luxio stared at him for a moment, then chuckled as the joke sank in. "Hah! I like that one. You're funny."

Jimmy grinned. "Really?"

"Yeh." The luxio smiled at him. "Just the kind of partner I want on this mission."

"But..." Jimmy pointed to the oshawott. "What about Del?"

The luxio shrugged. "She'll do. Can deal with those annoying ground types."

"So can I."

Del blinked a few times. "Am I getting third wheeled? Or rejected? I can't tell."

"There are also fire types," said the luxio. "So no wheeling. Or rejecting. Or... whatever else you said."

Del blinked again.

"The name's Voltaic," said the luxio. "What about you?"

"Jimmy and Del," said Jimmy. "We're the Explorers of Stuff and Things."

"A working title," Del added.

Voltaic shook his head and stood up. "Keep it. Makes a lot of sense and stuff."  
Jimmy looked at Del. "I like this guy. Can we keep him?"

Del grabbed Jimmy by the arm and steered him across the grass. "We'll see how this mission goes first."

...

"Here it is!" Voltaic sat down and stared out across a rocky valley. "The Grand George!"  
"Gorge," Del corrected.

The valley lacked the typical river that one would expect to run though it. From the looks of things it had long since dried up, instead filled with stiff weeds and spindly trees.

"How do we get in?" asked Jimmy.

"Mud slide." Voltaic's expression remained stoic as he hopped a little to the left and vanished down the side of the gorge in a streak of dirt.

Del let out a little yell. "What on earth was that?!"  
"Like he said," said Jimmy. "Mud slide."

Del watched the snivy move over to the precarious slope and sit down.

"I am not going anywhere near that!" she squeaked.

Jimmy looked at her and grinned. "Nah! Just think of it like a theme park ride. Do what I do." He shoved the ground with his paws and went streaking out of sight with a cry of, "Metaaaaaaaal!"

Del peered down into the gorge. She could just make out the tiny shapes of Voltaic and Jimmy moving around right at the bottom. Perfectly safe. She thought they both looked up at her for a moment, and one of them, she thought might have been Jimmy, shouted up, "Are you coming?"

She looked over at the mud slide. It didn't look safe, and was very steep, but the other two pokemon were perfectly fine. She swallowed drily and lowered herself into it. If she didn't do this now, she'd have to go back. Leave those two pokemon alone to fight against the fire and ground types without her. What if there were camerupt or numel? Neither of them would stand a chance. She screwed her eyes shut and shoved herself forwards, plummeting down the slope with the sensation of her stomach being left at the top of the gorge. As her bottom struck the base of the slope, she became aware she'd been screaming the whole way down.

She opened her eyes again to find Voltaic and Jimmy standing amongst a group of fallen, dazed gastrodon.

"Hey!" Jimmy nodded at the slug pokemon. "I took care of these guys while we were waiting for you. What took you so long?"  
Del pushed herself to her feet and looked over the two pokemon. Jimmy appeared fine save for a streak of mud on his tail and back where he'd shot down the slide, but Voltaic was almost entirely covered in the stuff from his nose to his tail.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you look like you got hit with a mud slap."  
The luxio looked down at himself and his yellow eyes opened wide as he took in his fur. "Oh wow! I'm all covered in mud! When did _that_ happen?!"  
"Well..." Jimmy scratched his nose. "Now we're all here, I think we should get a move on. I don't really wanna be hanging around in case more of those gastrodon come back. They were rather... unimpressed to say the least."

"Yeh." Voltaic frowned. "They must be guarding the enigmatic machine! Or they're under it's influence."

Del and Jimmy stared at him.

" _What does it do?_ " Del asked.

The luxio stood up and moved past them. "It does things. Let's go quick before it does more things."

Del exchanged glances with Jimmy.

"I think he knows more than he lets on," Jimmy whispered.

Del frowned. "I couldn't agree more."

They turned and trotted after the luxio.

...

 **Please R &R! =D**


End file.
